Keep Holding on
by Carlykinz
Summary: 10 year old Maddie Collier is being bullied at school and chooses to hide it from Jeff and Dixie but they have a feeling something is it right until something happens to Maddie and it's then that they realise that somethings seriously wrong. Will they protect her in time? And how far will the bullies go making Maddie's life a living hell? please R&R, most cast mentioned if I can
1. Muddy Maddie

Another story I know but I have put a couple of my other stories on hold as I am not in the right frame of mind to write that sort of story at the moment. I hope you will like this story even though it is sad. Some of this story I have taken from some experience with bullying not myself personally but someone I know. It may seem a bit harsh some of it but it really did happen I'm afraid to say and it was horrible.

* * *

What If Jeff and Dixie had 2 daughters Olivia 6 and Maddie 10. Maddie is being bullied at school and hides it from Jeff and Dixie so they knew nothing about it until something happens to Maddie and it's then that they realise that something isn't right. Will they protect her in time? And how far will the bullies go making Maddie's live a living hell?

"Maddie, get ready for school" Dixie called up the stairs. "School" that was the word Maddie dreaded the most knowing that "they would be there" and they would haunt her dreams so nowhere was safe from the living nightmare she lived Monday-Friday .Maddie lay in bed staring at the ceiling dreading school. Ever since Maddie started at saint Mary's all girl school a couple of girls took a disliking to her because she was clever and bright and happened to wear glasses. They started calling her names which wasn't too bad she could tune them out but now they had stepped it up a level by physically pushing her and tripping her up.

"Maddie, are you up yet?" Dixie called again not hearing Olivia's steps.

Maddie unwillingly grabbed her glasses and got up and decided to make her bed. She rushed down stairs and into the open planned kitchen where her mother, father and Sister Olivia sat at the table eating their breakfast.

"Morning sweetie" Dixie said smiling at her eldest daughter who gave a weak smile back.

"Morning princess" Jeff said brightly

"Morning dad" Maddie said weakly

"Hey Olivia" Maddie said to her youngest sister

"Maddie" Olivia said excited that her sister chose to sit near her.

Maddie sat down next to Olivia and started eating her cereal but after 2 bites Maddie started playing with her food and this didn't go unnoticed by Jeff and Dixie who shared a glance at each other.

"Maddie eat your breakfast sweetie instead of playing with it" Dixie said

"Everything alright Princess you seem a bit off today" Jeff

"I'm just nervous about...my English test today" Maddie lied she never was nervous about English as it was her favourite subject and she was a quite gifted child.

"Oh I'm sure you will do just fine sweetheart, but please try to eat some more breakfast please" Maddie nodded and took a spoonful of Cereal and forced herself to eat more to please her parents.

One she had eaten what she could she had a quick shower and changed into her school uniform which consisted of a pleated skirt with the colour of the Scottish kilt and a white shirt with a black tie sort of thing and flat black shoes and Maddie choose to wear black knee-high socks. Once she was dressed she brushed her long mousey long hair which was straight which she got from her mother. Maddie looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look like such a geek, no wonder they all hate me" Maddie whispered to herself. A few tears slipped down her cheeks but she brushed them away.

"Maddie? Are you ready love?" Maddie smiled hearing her mother's voice. She loved her mother very much and loved to spend time with her and so many times she longed to tell her mother about her secret that she was being bullied at school but she couldn't break her mother's heart so she chose to keep it quiet.

"Coming mum" Maddie called out. Maddie grabbed her school bag and rushed down stairs where her mother, father and Olivia were waiting for her.

Jeff pulled up outside the school and Maddie and Olivia gave their father a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the car. Dixie got out of the car and hugged both of her daughters tight.

"Bye sweetheart, be good and have a good day at school and I will pick you up after school, I love you" Dixie said hugging Olivia first who rushed off the friends.

"It's your turn to pick us up, Yay... I mean I love dad but he's not you haha" Maddie said brightly.

"It certainly is, I know sweet pea, have a good day at school, I love you" Dixie hugged Maddie and placed a kiss on the top of her head and said her goodbyes and headed towards the car but stopped seeing a group of girls walking towards Maddie with bright and friendly smiles.

"Maddie" a blonde girl squealed and rushed up to her which clearly was for appearances sake more than anything. Emily hugged her but whispered "morning freak" Maddie tried to pull away but Emily had a firm grip on Maddie. Dixie smiled seeing the girls hugging Maddie and they clearly were her friends Dixie thought so she got back into the car and drove off happy but little did she know that when the car turned the corner they shoved Maddie sending her flying face first into wet mud. Maddie landed on her arm which crunched and now began to throb.

"Ha-ha that's just to our way of saying morning to you but that's just for starters you wait until later Geek" Emily said walking away with her followers walking closely behind leaving Maddie in the mud. Maddie got up out of the mud with tears slipping down her cheeks as she walked past people pointing and laughing with their friends who snigger and smirked at her covered in mud. Maddie rushed into the girls toilets and tried her best to wash the mud out of her hair and off her freshly clean on school uniform. Maddie looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was covered in mud from head to toe, her glasses were caked in mud and her hair began to dry and the mud sticking together so, she wet her hair and took a brush out of her bag began brushing the mud clumps that began to dry. The pain in her arm was now so painful she knew she wanted to go to the school nurse for painkillers but she knew that the nurse would phone her parents so she chose to rather put up with the pain than her parents coming to the school which would make the situation worse. Maddie was busy drying her uniform off when she heard that laugh she knew all too well so she rushed into a cubical with her bag and locked the door and quietly climbed on to the toilet seat so her feet weren't seen.

"Ha-ha did you see me push that geek... what's her name?" Emily asked one of her sidekicks.

"Yeah I did and it was awesome Emily I mean did you see her face?, it was worth it just to see that. I think her name is...Maddie"

"She was crying she was actually crying what a looser. Such a big baby. I can't wait to see what you have in store for her next Emily" all of Emily's friends laughed. Maddie stood on the toilet with her hand over mouth muffling her cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie stayed where she was to make sure that they had gone before she came out of her hiding place and looked round the toilets to make sure they had gone when the school bell rang indicating that it was start of school. Maddie rushed out of the toilets and headed to her form room and took her seat that was assigned to her which was next to a small blonde girl who looked Maddie over seeing the mud stains on her clothes and her red and puffy eyes. She gave Maddie a smile which she returned.

"Your new here aren't you?" Maddie said looking at the girl who nodded.

"It's my first day here actually and I am so nervous. I saw what they did to you and I am so sorry. I'm summer"

"I'm Maddie; oh it's normal for me as they always do that to me at least once a week. You might not want to be seen with me "Maddie said turning her head away from the girl.

"Don't be silly, you are the only one who has actually spoken to me and they might not do it to you when you're with me"

"They will find away trust me they always do"

"Do your parents know it's this bad, surely they can do something about it" Maddie shook her head.

"My parents don't know about any of this and I want to keep it that way"

The bell rang to say that it was start of first lesson so Maddie grabbed bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"What class do you have now summer?" Summer reached into her bag and got her timetable out.

"I have English with Mrs Hewitt room 202, according to this" summer said pointing to her time-table.

"You're in my class, come on" Maddie stopped at her locker and grabbed her English book leaving summer standing waiting for her. Maddie hung her bag up when Emily shoved Maddie hard which hurt her arm even more and made it lose its grip and sent her flying into her lock until she was wedged into it. Emily laughed as she looked back at her handy work with her friends laughing and pointing and taking photo's on their phones.

"Muddy Maddie" one of them said out loud making them all laugh.

"Hey just leave her alone, what has she done to you?" Summer said rather loudly and now regretting it as they came storming over to summer.

"Oh look Muddy Maddie has 1 friend, how cute" Emily spat

"Guy's I feel bad, I think we should help her" one of them said sarcastically like they meant it until she laughed which made Emily laugh.

"That was so funny Dylan; I really thought you meant it then"

"Come let's go" Emily said walking away.

"Maddie are you alright?" Summer said lending Maddie a helping her up out of her full length locker.

"You didn't need to do that" Maddie said slamming her lock shut and leaving a confused summer behind.

Mean while at Holby Jeff and Dixie had been at work for a few hours and been to a couple of hoax calls other than that it had been rather quiet.

"Dix? What are you thinking about Princess?" Jeff asked taking a seat next to her on the steps at the back of the ambulance.

"Just the kids well Maddie actually"

"Why Princess I am sure Maddie is fine" Jeff said placing a hand round her shoulders and placing a kiss to her temple.

"I don't know ...If there was something wrong Maddie would tells right?"

"Of course she will Dix, why do you think there's something wrong?" Jeff asked concerned.

"I don't I might just be paranoid but, I mean this morning I think Maddie lied to us when we asked what was wrong and why she wasn't eating all her breakfast"

"I'm sure Maddie was telling the truth, she has no reason to lie to us and I am sure she would tell us if something was wrong ok, stop worrying Princess" Jeff pulled Dixie closer to him and held her tight. Dixie knew something wasn't right and how right she was.

Back at school it was a few minutes until lunch time when the bell signalled it was lunch time and this was the break that Maddie dreaded the most because this was when Emily had more power over how much she did to Maddie. Maddie walked into the cafeteria and looked round to see Emily and clones sitting at their usual table. They looked up at Maddie and waved and whispered things about her so Maddie walked off and joined the line and grabbed a tray. As the line moved along Maddie looked at her options and chose the tomato pasta salad with a glass of orange juice and walked round the room looking for somewhere to sit. Maddie was so busy trying to find somewhere to sit that she didn't see what was coming next. Emily went to walk past Maddie who was looking the opposite direction when Emily shoved Maddie's tray up so her food went straight into her face and no to her glasses and into her long brown hair and went trickling down her school uniform. Maddie stood still rooted to the spot looking round the room seeing everyone laughing but her eyes fell on .summer who gave her a weak smile.

"Look who missed her mouth everyone, such a klutz. Aww she's going to cry" Emily said laughing.

Maddie rushed out of the room and went to the only place she knew was sort of safe which where the ladies toilets were. Summer got up and rushed after Maddie who she rushed into the ladies toilets and locked herself into a cubical and sobbed.

"Maddie" summer said softly

"GO AWAY SUMMER" Maddie shouted.

"I am not going anywhere, so I will sit out here as long as I have to" summer said sitting outside Maddie's cubical. Maddie could see summer was now sitting on the floor outside her cubical.

A few minutes later Maddie opened her Door and summer stood up looking Maddie over.

"Ok, let's get this off you" summer led Maddie towards the sink and began to wash off the tomato stains the best she could.

"Why are you doing this?" Maddie said wiping her eyes.

"Because I know what it is like to be bullied and I want to help you and plus the fact that I like you"

"You like... me" Maddie said puzzled.

"Yeah, I like you, why wouldn't I like you?"

"Because no one else does, whenever anyone gets close to me Emily makes their life a living hell so I push everyone way to protect them and save them the worry of Emily bullying them. I just don't like me in general I mean look at me I am a Geek, freak whatever the word is for a person like me"

"Maddie , you have no reason to hate yourself I mean your clever, funny, pretty and have a great personality who couldn't like that" Summer said placing a hand on Maddie's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

I t was now 10 minutes until time to go home and Maddie was counting down the seconds until she would be bully free.

"Summer, thank you for helping me and well... for what you said earlier" Maddie said brightly.

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for" Maddie smiled at her friend and now she might have a reason to wake up and look forward to school now she had Summer her Friend.

"so what sort of music do you like Summer?" Maddie asked getting to know her new friend.

"well I like a lot of music I mean I like Emilie Sande, Robin thick, Miley Cyrus so all different types of music really, what about Maddie?"

"It's the same for me really and I love those that you mentioned" Maddie smiled brightly.

Mean while Dixie was still in the middle of a call when she realised the time which made her panic so, she excused herself leaving Jeff with the patient for a few minutes. Dixie dialled Maddie's number and let it ring and a few minutes later Maddie answered.

"Hi mum" Maddie said brightly as she walked out of the school building with summer.

"How was school sweetheart?"

"School was good mum" summer gave Maddie a look as if to say tell her the truth.

"Actually mum, a couple of things happened and well my school uniform is dirty, please don't get mad"

"I won't get mad I promise"

"Ok, mum? Aren't you meant to pick us up and be outside school waiting like now?" Maddie said puzzled why her mother was calling.

"I am but, we are still in the middle of our shift and won't be finished for another hour so, you will have to get the bus to the hospital with your sister. I'm sorry sweetheart to make you do that but we are stuck"

"Its ok mum don't worry, I will see you soon, love you mum"

"I love you to boo"

"Well you better get going your mum is waiting" Maddie said to summer who shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you behind with those girls, my mum will give you a lift come on"

"I can't I have a little sister "

"She can come to, go and get her " Summer said rushing over to her mum and told her that she needed to drop Maddie off somewhere.

Maddie came back a few minutes later with Olivia in tow and jumped into the car.

Where's mummy?" Olivia asked moving closer to Maddie who placed her arm round her.

"Mummy's stuck at work so Summer's mummy had kindly offered to drop us at the hospital" Olivia nodded.

"Thank you for giving us a lift, if you could drop us off at Holby Hospital please" Maddie said politely

"You're welcome Maddie, so what do your parents do at the hospital them Maddie?"

"They are both paramedics"

"Wow really?" Summer said cheerfully.

Summers mother dropped them both of outside the ED where summer hugged Maddie goodbye and then drove off. They both walked into the ED and wondered over to reception.

"Big Mac" Olivia said rushing up to him and hugging his legs.

"Princess Olivia" Big Mac said lifting her up and hugging her.

"Noël are mum or dad back yet?" Noël shook his head.

"Come round here Maddie, you can be the receptionist with me as Louise is on holiday.

"Ok" Maddie rushed round to Noel and sat down on the stool and began to spin round making Noel laugh.

"Don't ever change Maddie" Noel said shaking his head chuckling.

"Me and Princess Olivia here are going to wheel a patient to another ward won't be long" Big Mac said tickling Olivia as he walked off with her in his arms. Maddie continued to spin round on the stool whilst it was quiet.

"Just nipping to the loo bright right back Maddie, alright"

"Ok uncle Noël" Maddie continued to spin round on the seat but stopped seeing someone waiting at the reception desk.

"How can I help?" Maddie asked politely looking up briefly .

"I fell over and cut my hand open" Maddie knew that voice she looked up to see Emily sitting there with a tea towel wrapped round her hand.

"Muddy Maddie, what are you doing here Geek girl?"

"My parent's work here, so what do you want?"

"I cut my hand open want to see a nurse" Maddie handed Emily a form for her to fill in. Maddie looked round the reception looking for Noël she didn't like being left here alone with Emily.

Emily handed back the form to Maddie and she put it all on-screen. "A nurse will be with you soon, take a seat" Maddie said with her hands trembling as she fiddled with her glasses.

"See you tomorrow Muddy Maddie the geek and supper freak" Emily said smirking as she looked back at Maddie before she sat down. Noël came back to make sure everything was ok. Maddie handed Noël Emily's file "she's on-screen and she filled it out for me and that's all so far" Maddie said watching Emily who now had been called in to a cubical by Tess who winked at Maddie before she disappeared.

"Well done Maddie, you will make a great receptionist" Noël said patting her on the back. A few minutes later a trolley through the ED with a elderly Lady laying down with an oxygen mask over her face. Maddie looked up in time to see her mother and father wheeling the lady into resus and handing the patient over.

A few minutes later Jeff and Dixie came back wheeling the trolley towards the ambulance when Maddie jumped off her stool and rushed over to her parents.

"Mum, dad" Maddie squealed with excitement.

"Maddie, what happened to your uniform?" Dixie said looking her up and down.

"I errrrrr... Slipped in mud and at lunch someone spilt their drink on the floor and I fell and landed in my lunch" Maddie hated telling lies but she needed to.

"Are you alright Princess, did you hurt yourself?" Maddie nodded and showed them her bruised arm.

"Oh sweetheart, come here" Dixie pulled Maddie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Emily had been seen to and walked out towards the double doors where Maddie caught her eyes and Emily smirked.

"Let's get you checked out Princess" Jeff said taking Maddie through to cubicles and over to Robyn who smiled.

"Robyn, can you do me a favour and check my daughter over whilst me and Dix wheel the trolley back to the ambulance"

"Of course I can" Robyn placed her gloved hand on the Maddie's back and leading her to an empty cubical.

"so what happened at school then" Robyn said pointing to Maddie's clothes.

"Nothing I just Fell..." Robyn knew she was lying and wanted her to tell her the truth.

"you can tell me, I won't say anything to your mum or dad I promise" Robyn held out her little finger and waited for Maddie to link her so that they could do a pinkie promise.

"You better promise me If I tell you" Robyn placed a hand over her heart " I promise".

"I 'm being bullied by this girl and her friends and they are the reason I am looking like a mess today, they pushed me into mud and my arm made a crunch noise and then before class they shoved me into my locker and then they shoved my lunch all down my uniform " Maddie placed her hand on her red rimmed glasses the sort that were in fashion and shifted them before they slipped down her nose.

"Oh Maddie, you should tell your parents. You know I am always here if you need someone to talk to about it" Robyn said pulling down Maddie's sleeve to see the big black and yellow bruise.

"I can't tell them, they would make it worse"

"Oh Maddie" Robyn threw her arms round Maddie seconds before Jeff and Dixie pulled back the curtain to see Robyn bandaging the bruise up.

"So is everything alright?" Dixie asked walking further into the cubical and placing her arm found Maddie who leant into her mother. Robyn and Maddie caught each other's eyes and Robyn winked and Maddie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maddie has the slightest of fractures on her wrist which should heal it's self in a month or so and a few bruises but she's fine and she can go home" Robyn said cheerfully before give them a small smile and walked to the nurses' station.

"Oh my poor baby" Dixie said kissing the top of her head and wrapping her arms round her daughter.

"Are you alright Princess?" Maddie nodded before she got up and wrapped her arms round her father's waist. Jeff kissed the top of his daughters head when the curtain was pulled back and Olivia appeared as she rushed over to her parents.

"Mum, dad" Olivia said cheerfully before hugging them both and they both kissed the top of her head.

"Maddie, why is your arm wrapped up like that?" Olivia asked pointing

"I fell over at school and I have broken it a little bit" Olivia walked over to Maddie and hugged her and Maddie hugged her little sister back.

"Let's go home kids" Dixie said as they all started walking through the ED saying goodbye to friends. Robyn rushed over to Maddie and handed her a little card which had her mobile number on.

"Give me a call sometime" Maddie hugged Robyn and then walked out of the ED with her parents. They drove home with a comfortable silence. Once they arrived home Maddie went up stairs and had a shower with her arm wrapped in several carrier bags. Maddie watched as the mud washed away the dirt and hurt from today leaving a clean and happier Maddie. Once she was out of the shower she dried herself and dried her hair when Dixie called to let her know it was dinner time.

"Maddie Dinner sweetheart "Dixie called up the stairs and a few moments later Maddie came down stairs in her Pj's and joined them at the table.

Maddie took a few bites but once again she pushed her food about on her plate. "Maddie sweetie please try and eat a bit more" Dixie said gently.

"Mum I'm just not hungry, please don't make me eat anymore" Maddie looked up at her mum with pleading eyes through her glasses.

"Alright sweet pea" Dixie said weakly.

Once they finished eating dinner Olivia went to bed leaving Jeff, Dixie and Maddie staying up late.

"Maddie, if there was something wrong you would tell us wouldn't you?" Jeff said gently.

"Yeah of course I would" Maddie said lying through her teeth.

"Dad?" Maddie asked softly.

"Yes princess"

"Can I sit with you and mum?" Jeff patted next to him and Dixie where there was a free space. Maddie walked over to her mum and dad and climbed between them both and they both cuddled up to Maddie who rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes princess"

"Love you dad, love you mum"

"We love you to boo" Dixie said kissing the top of Maddie's head .an hour later Jeff looked down to see Maddie and Dixie were fast a sleep with Maddie's head on her shoulder and Dixie's head rested on top of hers. Jeff lifted Maddie into his arms and carried Maddie to bed and placed her into her bed and tucked her in and placed her glasses on her table beside her bed before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he left the room. Jeff walked back down stairs and woke Dixie up and they both headed up stairs to bed where they changed and climbed into bed. Dixie cuddled up to Jeff and fell asleep.

"I love you Dixie" Jeff whispered to see a slight smile form on Dixie's lips and she wriggled closer to Jeff.

Maddie woke up with her alarm glaring with its might at 7am in forming her it was another day at School and another day of hell a head of her. Maddie let out a grown and didn't want to get out of bed knowing something was going to happen to her like always.

Maddie stretched and yawned before she climbed out of bed grabbed her glasses and made her bed like she always did and then she took a quick shower with bags on her arms again. Once she was out of the shower she got dressed into her clean school uniform and styled her hair with the front bit clipped back. Once Maddie was pleased she headed down stairs to see her mother putting yesterday's school clothes into the washing machine.

"I'm sorry I ruined my uniform mum" Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetie, it's nothing a good wash can't sort out, so don't worry about it baby" Dixie walked over to Maddie and gave her a cuddle. Jeff walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of Maddie's head before he took his usual seat at the table and started eating his breakfast.

A few minutes later Olivia came skipping into the kitchen taking a seat the table. "Morning bubs" Dixie said to Olivia who smiled at her mother.

"Morning princess" Jeff said winking at Olivia who giggled and took a large mouthful of cereal.

"Morning Livvy" Maddie said smiling at her little sister who rushed up to Maddie and hugged her before she took her seat back at the table.

Once they had their breakfast Jeff and Dixie and both girls headed to the car and drove to school where they parked up and said their goodbyes to Olivia who rushed off to her friends skipping at she reached them.

"Bye sweet pea, it will be me or your father who will pick you both up today alright" Dixie cupped Maddie's face and looked into her hazel eyes before she pulled her into a tight cuddle. Once Dixie let go of Maddie she walked round to the driver's side of the car and kissed her father on his cheek before she called out goodbye to her parents who drove off. Maddie looked round nervously hoping Emily wouldn't appear but Luck was on her side this morning Maddie thought. Maddie walked into the building wondering if summer was going to be there this morning. Maddie scanned crowds of people hoping to see summer but no sign yet. Maddie went to her locker and got her sketch book ready for Art which was her first subject. Maddie hung her bag into her locker locked it she then carried her sketch book as she walked down the long corridor passing people. She rounded the corner and slipped sending her book flying into the bin and at that second Emily threw her smoothie into the bin with the lid off which splashed all over Maddie herself and landed all over Maddie's sketch book.

"No, please be ok" Maddie rushed over to the bin and at the moment Emily said "she obviously doesn't get fed enough at home or allowed to wash often at home, poor thing" just as Maddie fished out her sketch book from the bin seeing the contents of smoothie dripping as she held her book in the air above the bin and the smoothie contents continued to drip off the book and herself..

"Aww poor Muddy Maddie" Maddie wiped her glasses the best she could but it just smudged all over the lenses.

A group had now formed and stood there laughing at Maddie covered in smoothie from head to toe. Maddie looked round at the people laughing and pointing for a second be for she rushed off towards the toilets and to add to Maddie's embarrassment she slipped a little as she reached the bathroom sending her skidding it to the door which sent a loud roar of laughter from fellow class mates.


	5. Chapter 5

In the toilets Maddie tried to wash off the smoothie and this was now becoming a regular routine and Maddie now became good at getting rid of stains the best she could and wiped her sketch book which wasn't ruined to her surprise only the cover was wet so she had been lucky. A few minutes later the bell rang so Maddie headed to form room to see that summer's seat was empty.

Lunch time came round rather quickly for Maddie but like always she dreaded this break the most because Teacher were always in the staff room and so they never saw what went on. Maddie joined the queue grabbing her lunch which consisted of a salad and a bottle of water. Maddie took a seat at a table and took 2 bites of her lunch before she began to play with her food pushing it round the plate with her free hand supporting her side of her face she leant into it. Maddie had enough so she got up and carried her plate of food and headed towards the bin. Emily saw her coming her way so she left her bag out in the middle of the floor knowing Maddie wouldn't see it and it would send her flying. A few seconds later Maddie did trip over Emily's bag but to Emily's disappointment it didn't send Maddie flying like she hoped but she did see that Maddie had the strap of her bag round her ankle which obviously caused Maddie to fall and send her glasses flying and bash her ankle and caused this pain because she could see the tears in her eyes that began to slip down her cheek.

"I have told you once before you can't mess with perfection and let that be a lesson to you muddy" Emily said bitterly with her hand on her hips as she glared at Maddie on the floor as if she was a bit of dirt. Maddie was still in the same position she hadn't moved as she looked up at Emily petrified to move. Emily began to laugh and Maddie felt the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Look everyone, look who's on the floor where her type belong, vermin ugh" Emily's friend Laura spat.

"Get the hell of my bag Freak" Emily shouted as she bent down and grabbed her bag and wiped it.

Maddie reached for her glasses and put them on got up and instantly she felt the sharp pain shooting through her ankle which worked its way up her whole right leg. Maddie hobble towards the only place she knew was safe and that was her usual place the Girls toilets. Once into the toilets Maddie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello"

"It's me; can you come and get me?" Maddie said as she began to sob down the phone.

"Maddie? What's happened?" the person asked down the end of the phone sounding worried.

"I fell over and I hurt my ankle, please come and get me" Maddie began to sob loudly.

"I will be there in 5 minutes outside the school" Maddie thanked the person on the end of the phone.

Maddie hobbled out of the toilets and made her way to school nurse and told her that she fell over and that someone was picking her up at the front of the school. The school nurse nodded to say that was ok and that she wanted to check Maddie over but she refused to let the nurse have a look at her ankle.

Maddie made her way to the front of the school and leant on the wall outside when a car pulled up and the person she called came rushing over.

"Maddie, are you alright?, what happened?" they asked tenderly.

"I errr fell over that's all and now my ankle hurts" Maddie began to sob feeling the pain of her ankle.

"There's more you're not telling me Maddie"

"I just don't want to talk about it, that's all" Maddie folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on"

"Thank you for coming to get me Robyn, I didn't have anyone else to call" Maddie got off the wall and hobbled along to Robyn's car.

"What are you going to tell your parents when they find out your at the ED and not school?"

"I have already covered it with the school nurse, she always rings one of my parents and she will tell them I am at the ED thinking that I am with the other parent and Mum and dad will come looking for me and I will tell them that I called you because I didn't want a fuss" Maddie said as she climbed into the car and shut the door with Robyn climbing into the driver's side.

"Ok, if you're sure but, can I ask one question?" Maddie nodded

"Who did this to you Maddie and I promise not to tell your parents?"

"It was Emily the same girl who did this to me?" Maddie pointed to her arm.

"How much longer are you going to keep hiding this, what she did to you today is horrible what is she going to do to you next Maddie?, I am worried about you and your safety " Maddie shrugged and looked out of the window of the car. Robyn started the car and drove off in the direction of Holby hospital. Minutes later they arrived at Holby with Robyn helping Maddie out of the car locking it once she was out and helped Maddie walk to the ED.

Once inside the ED Robyn and Maddie reached reception where Noel greeted them both. "Robyn and Maddie what nice surprise" Noel said brightly.

"Noel please do me a favour Maddie isn't mean to be here so please keep it quiet for now that she is here ok?" Noel did a gesture that he pretended to zip his mouth shut to keep this secret.

Robyn thanked Noel and walked over to Sam who stood at the nurses' station signing papers.

"Hi Maddie" Sam said smiling at the young girl.

"Hey Sam"

"Sam, we have a huge favour to ask you and please say yes you will do it" Robyn pleaded.

"What is it Robyn?"

"well Maddie was hurt at school today and well she has really hurt her ankle and well I was wondering if you could do a quick x-ray on it and that you could keep it quiet that Maddie is here for now as Jeff and Dixie don't know she is here yet" Sam frowned.

"I don't know Robyn, her parents should know and they are friends of ours and it would be wrong to keep a huge secret like that from them"

"Please Sam" Sam thought it about and then nodded.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you "Robyn saying cheerfully.

"Ok Maddie let's take you to X-ray "Sam said grabbing the nearest wheel chair for Maddie to sit in.

20 minutes later the X-ray confirmed that Maddie had in fact a small hairline fracture to her right fibula and tibia. Sam gave Maddie the news that she had broken her leg when she "fell". Sam and Robyn wheeled Maddie back to an empty cubicle and closed the curtains.

"Ok, you are going to have to wear this wonderful grey boot for a few months for your leg to heal "Sam fitted the grey boot to Maddie's leg before she disappeared to get Maddie some pain relief for her to take home.

"How am I going to explain this to mum and dad?" Maddie whispered to Robyn who gave Maddie a concerned look.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Maddie was sitting comfortable as she could with her new boot. Jeff and Dixie on the other hand were in the middle of a shout and nearing the end of their shift when Dixie's phone vibrated so she reached into her pocket to see that it was Maddie's school calling and she knew she had to take this call.

"Jeff, are you alright to take over a second" Jeff nodded whilst Dixie walked round the corner and answered the call.

"Hello Mrs Collier?" The nurse said politely

"Yes speaking"

"I am just calling because Maddie hurt her leg today at school and I am just calling to make sure that you knew that your husband picked her up after lunch and took her to Hospital " the nurse said

"What? Jeff never men... Oh yes I knew, thank you" Dixie said rather slyly.

"Well that's all Mrs Collier and I hope Maddie's leg is alright she's a lovely girl"

"Thank you very much bye" Dixie smiled because she knew she was lucky to have a lovely daughter like Maddie.

"Bye" Dixie ended the call and walked back into the room to help Jeff with the patient but she was confused because Jeff had been with her the whole time.

"Jeff, did you talk to the nurse at school today?" Dixie asked as they wheeled the lady out towards their ambulance.

"No, Dix, why?"

"Well I just got a call from the school nurse to say that Maddie hurt her leg and was told that you would pick her up and take her to Holby" Dixie said with a puzzled look on her face.

"No Dix, I have been with you haven't I dopey "

Once they reached Holby Jeff and Dixie handed over their last patient and wheeled the trolley back to the ambulance which they cleaned.

"Jeff, can you go and pick Olivia up from school, whilst I go and find Maddie" Jeff nodded and gave Dixie a kiss on the lips before he disappeared.

Dixie pulled out her mobile and dialled Maddie's number hearing it go to voice mail she decided to walk into the ED and find out where her daughter was and who picked her up from school without telling her or Jeff. Dixie walked into the ED and straight over to Louise who she knew would let it slip where Maddie was.

"Hey Louise you haven't seen my Maddie have you because she was meeting me here" Dixie said as she leant on the reception desk.

"she's with Robyn in cubical 4" Dixie thanked Louise before she headed over to cubical four and opened the curtains to see Maddie sitting on the bed with her head turned the other way with a big grey boot on her right foot.

Maddie turned her head to see her mother standing there"Mum, what are you doing here" Maddie said panicking

"I am here because I got a call from the nurse and it seems you told her that Dad will pick you up" Dixie said rather sternly.

"Mum please don't be mad, it hurts mum" Maddie began to cry with pain.

"Oh baby, how did this happen?" Dixie said sitting on Maddie's bed and taking her into her arms and let her sob.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I got my foot caught in someone's bag that was in the middle of the canteen floor and I went flying"

"Is that the truth Maddie?" Dixie kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Yes it's the truth mum, can we go home now?"

"Can you answer me one thing, who picked you up today?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise baby"

"I called Robyn to come and get me and I told her not to call you or dad"

"Why didn't you want her to call us?"

"I was worried you would get mad at me"

"I am mad that you never called me but, I am glad that you are alright. I am just going to see if you can go" Maddie nodded seeing Dixie get up off the bed and close the curtains behind her. Dixie found Sam writing up notes.

"Sam, can we take Maddie home?" Sam looked up and smiled at Dixie who smiled back at Sam brightly.

"Yep she's fine to come home, Maddie has a slight hairline fracture to the right tibia and fibula so you know it will take time to heal." Dixie nodded.

"Mum" Olivia said rushing over to Dixie who picked her youngest daughter up and giving her a big kiss and cuddle.

"Is Maddie alright Dix?" Jeff asked with a concerned look on her face.

"she's fine Jeff but, she does have a broken leg and has one of those grey boots to wear until it heals" Olivia looked at her parents as they spoke to each other .Jeff put his arm round Dixie as they walked over to Maddie's cubical.

"Dad" Maddie exclaimed brightly.

"How's my wounded soldier?" Jeff asked walking over to Maddie who hugged her father.

"I'm alright dad, but it hurts a bit" Jeff helped Maddie get of the bed whilst Dixie put Olivia down.

"Right have we got everything" Dixie aid looking round the room to make sure they had everything. Dixie mad a mental note to thank Robyn for picking Maddie up.

Once they arrived home Maddie sat on the sofa watching TV with Olivia as they giggled watching the Simpsons whilst Dixie made the dinner and Jeff took a shower. An hour later they were all sitting round the table eating dinner in a comfortable silence. Half an hour later Olivia asked to go to bed and Maddie wanted an early night which left Jeff and Dixie sitting on the sofa cuddled up watching a DVD.

"Do you think Maddie really did trip?" Dixie asked out of the blue.

"I don't know princess, she is clumsy so she probably did trip, and why do you think someone pushed her instead?"

"I don't know I just get this feeling that there is something Maddie is not telling us. I mean she's never brought round any friends round" Dixie hated talking about Maddie like this but she had an instinct that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

not the best chapter I know


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Maddie was back at school as she took a few days off as it was painful but now it was becoming a bit barer able. Summer came rushing over to Maddie when she saw her walk into class with a big grey boot.

"Oh Maddie what happened"

"Emily put her bag into the middle of the floor in the canteen and i got my foot caught and fell and well i ended up with this" Maddie pointed to her grey boot.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I wasn't very well"

"It's ok and well to be honest Emily hasn't done anything to me this morning" summer smiled

Maddie and summer made their way to Math's class and unfortunately for Maddie Emily was in the same class and the bullying didn't stop outside the classroom and Maddie couldn't predict what was going to happen when she walked into her math's room. Emily burst out laughing and her loyal followers follow suit. Maddie turned round to look at them before she took to her seat. Maddie sat down unaware that she was sitting on super glue which meant she was now stuck to the seat.

Throughout the whole maths class Emily made comments about Maddie's grey boot and called her names which Maddie was use to so she tuned them out. The bell rang to let the students know that it was break time the teacher left the class as everyone came filing out of the class room. Maddie grabbed her converse bag and stuffed her book into them and then tried to get up but she couldn't so she tried again and she got the same result.

"Maddie come on we are going to miss break if you don't hurry up"

"I can't get up summer, I'm stuck help" summer tried to pull Maddie up but she was stuck.

"I don't get it, how come you are stuck?" Summer tried again but this time she fell flat on her behind. Emily looked through the door laughing as she watched summer trying to get Maddie up of the seat.

"I think I am going have to slip out of my skirt but I don't have anything else to wear" Maddie looked through her bag and found something but books and a load of rubbish she needed to sort out sometime soon.

"I have my art smock in my bag" Summer pulled out her paint covered art smock for Maddie to look at.

"I'm going to have to borrow this, I hope you don't mind" summer shook her head as she handed the smock over. Summer shielded Maddie from Emily who watched on laughing.

A few minutes later Maddie had her school skirt in her bag and she now was wearing summers art smock. Maddie walked down the hall wearing the smock where she got glares from people who laughed.

"Thank you so much for this" Maddie whispered to Summer who nodded.

Mean while back at the ED Jeff and Dixie had just finished their shift when Zoe came rushing over jumping excitedly.

"What's got you excited" Jeff asked watching Zoe jumping about.

"Me, Linda, Tess, Louise, Robyn and Sam are having a girl's night out tonight and we want you to come Dix"

"I don't know... I have 2 girls don't forget"

"Don't be stupid Dix, I can look after the girls tonight you go out and have a good time princess"

"I can't expect you to do that"

"Dix I will be fine and it would be good to spend some time with my girls"

"Ok good Dixie your coming, see you in the pub at in an hour" Zoe walked away happily.

"You don't have to do that for me Jeff"

"Of course I do, you're my wife and I love you and want to see you have a good time"

"I love you Jeff Collier" Dixie kissed Jeff passionately on the lips.

Summer's mother dropped Olivia and Maddie home where they were greeted with the smell of dinner being cooked in the kitchen as it wafted round the house.

"Were home" Olivia called out.

"Mum, dad" Maddie called out as she dumped her school bag on the floor and walked into the lounge to see Jeff sitting on the sofa watching last night's top gear.

"Hey princess" Jeff said seeing Maddie walking over to him and hugging him.

"Monster" Jeff said letting go of Maddie and holding his arms open for Olivia to rush into. Maddie wondered into the kitchen to see Dixie chopping vegetables.

"Hi mum" Maddie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweet heart, Maddie what are you wearing?" Dixie looked Maddie up and down.

"Oh I had an accident, someone put super glue on my seat and well I sat down and I was glued to the seat and summer leant me her art smock hence why I am wearing this" Maddie pointed the smock. Dixie shook her head.

"I am going out tonight with the girls for a girls night so your father is looking after you both alright and I want you to be good, no arguments"

"Ok Mum"

Soon Dixie was getting ready whilst Jeff and Olivia sat down stairs watching TV and Maddie was in her room doing her home work and twitter when a message popped up.

You think what I did today was horrible well wait until tomorrow Muddy freak. You know something summer hates you and she only hangs out with you is because I tell her too. I mean who wants to hang out with a big geeky looser like you. You wonder why you don't have many friends when your ugly and fat and wear those dorky glasses. Well look forward to seeing you tomorrow you muggly freak and yes that word was ugly and muddy mix together which is who you are... see ya...

Maddie burst into tears as she read the message again and again until all those horrible words formed in her mind and taking over her thoughts and lost all there meaning. There was a knock at the door and Maddie wiped her eyes and minimised the message box before she said they could come in.

"Come in" Maddie called wiping her eyes once again.

"I just wanted to say I am off... is everything all right sweet heart you look like you have been crying"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not... I am staying home"

"Mum just go I am fine I promise" Maddie gave her mother a pearly white smile.

"If you are sure" Maddie nodded before she hugged her mother goodbye. Dixie said goodbye to Olivia and Kissed Jeff on the lips.

"I love you, have a goodnight princess"

"I love you too" Dixie gave Jeff another kiss before she left the house. Since Dixie left Jeff put Olivia to bed and sat down on the sofa and cuddled his daughter as they watched TV.

"Mum said you have been crying, is everything alright princess? You can tell me "

"I'm fine dad, just tired and well that doesn't mix well with home work which was why I was crying"

"Dad, how did you and mum meet? And when did you know that you loved mum?" Maddie snuggled closer to her father. Jeff looked at his daughter for a few seconds seeing Dixie's features in her as he looked at his eldest daughter.

* * *

Sorry I hoped this chapter would come out better so I might change it when I can as I am not 100% happy with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I can't remember who it was that asked for some Tam in this story but I am sorry I am fed up with Tam as nearly every story on here is to do with Tam and this story is 100% Jeff and Dixie with a few other cast when I can sorry. Please keep reviewing this story as I would love more reviews on this story and I would love to hear your thoughts on what you would like to read in this story.

* * *

"Your mum and I met quite a few years ago at a training course in London and we still go to the same course every year which our job requires. I was young and rather full of myself and your mother was feisty and wouldn't take any crap from anyone well anyway I walked into the room with over 50 people waiting for this course to start and I looked round the room and that's when I saw this beautiful blonde sitting in the corner and our eyes met and we shared a couple of smiles and I don't really remember what the course was about because I couldn't keep my eyes of your mother and I knew I loved your mother the moment I saw here and looked into her big blue eyes and when she said yes she would marry me well that was the best day of my life and along with yours and Olivia's births" Jeff looked down at Maddie who was smiling at her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Does mum know all that?" Maddie looked up at her father waiting for his reply.

"She knows that I love her I... hope"

"What was it like when I was born?" Maddie asked smiling.

"You were actually a month early and it was quite a shock when your mother went into labour whilst she was still at work. I know I panicked and rushed her into the ED and over to Zoe and Big Mac came rushing over with a wheel chair and wheeled her into maternity with me trying to catch her up and in 12 hours you were born Friday 5:5pm weighing 5lb and 1oz so you were pretty tiny and I was worried when they took you away from us because you had trouble breathing on your own so your mother was crying and I tried to comfort her. They put you in an incubator for a month and finally you were aloud home and I remember how am I going to care for our fragile little girl?"

"Did you love me as soon as you saw me?"

"Of course I did and I still do. I loved you when you were growing in your mother stomach and I will never forget it when I saw you for the first time on the screen"

"What's brought on all these questions? Me and your mother love you so Much Maddie and we couldn't imagine Life without you or Olivia"

"I don't know I just needed to hear that you love me"

"Something is happening and me and your mother are trying to work it out and want to know because we care about you and love you so much. You have been of your food and we hear you crying yourself to sleep at night and when we ask what is wrong you fob us off. You can tell us and we promise we won't get mad" Jeff said looking into his daughters hazel eyes hoping she would let her guard down.

"I can't tell you dad ... I'm sorry because it would make my life worse than it is now" Maddie began to cry and Jeff pulled Maddie into a tight cuddle where he felt her wet salt tears staining his t-shirt.

Meanwhile at the pub Dixie arrived to see all her close friends sitting in their usual corner of the pub with the table littered with a few empty glasses already. Dixie walked over and was greeted with cheers from the girls.

"So glad you could come" Sam said getting up out of her seat and pulling Dixie into a tight hug. Dixie hugged Sam back and took a seat next to Zoe and Louise who greeted her warmly.

"It's good to be out with the girls, we need to do this more often" Dixie said cheerfully

"I bet it was hard leaving those beautiful girls behind tonight?" Tess asked

"Oh yeah of course it was but as much as I love being a mum I need time with my girl friends "

"Anyone fancy drink?" Dixie asked getting up from the table.

"I would love a vodka and coke please" Louise said politely and Dixie nodded to let her know she understood.

"Could I get a Vodka lime soda Please Dix" Sam asked with a huge smile on her face.

No one else wanted a drink so Dixie got up and walked over to the bar and asked for the biggest glass of wine for herself before she ordered Sam and Louise's drinks. A few minutes later Dixie walked back over to the table placing the drink of the table and taking her seat next to Zoe and Louise. They chatted between themselves until they began to loosen up and then real talk was off lock down.

"No Robyn then?" Dixie asked looking round the group.

"No she's gone clubbing with Linda" Tess informed Dixie.

"So what's Tom like in bed then Sam" Sam blushed which made them all giggle.

"Boy, he's that good huh" Zoe said teasing Sam.

"He knows what he is going that's all I am going to say" they all laughed feeling rather tipsy.

"Dix, your turn what's Jeffery like then?" Louise asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Why are talking about this stuff?"

"Don't try and change the subject, I told now it's your turn" Sam said giggling.

"Ok fine he is very experienced and he sure does know what he is going and I am very lucky if you get my drift" Dixie added making Tess spit her drink out.

"Come on who fancies a bit of a sing-song?" Louise said getting up and walking and writing their names down for a song. Louise chose the song holding out for a hero by Bonnie Tyler. Zoe jumped out of her seat and pulled Dixie up with her to the stage.

"Come on girls" Sam cheered as everyone took to the stage laughing and mucking around. When the opening music for Bonnie Tyler's holding out for a hero they all began to dance before the lyrics came up and they began to belt out the song in Tune or so they thought.

After another round of drinks they decided to call it a night where they all went their separate ways. Dixie took a cab home. The drive home was a good for Dixie because after having a wonderful night with the girl friends she was now heading home to her girls and Jeff who she loved so much. Dixie opened the front door quietly and shut it behind her quietly not wanting to wake Jeff or the girls up. Dixie climbed the stairs and sneaked into Olivia's room and sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her cheek which made her frown in her sleep and Dixie smiled. She tucked Olivia in and crept out of the room taking one quick glance at Olivia before she shut her door. Dixie opened Maddie's door and walked quietly over to her bed and placed a kiss on Maddie's cheek. Maddie opened her eyes to see her mother sitting on her bed.

"Mum" Maddie asked sounding half asleep.

"Yes it's me, try to go back to bed sweetheart" Dixie noticed that Maddie's eyes were red and puffy which meant she had cried herself to sleep once again.

"Night baby I love you" Dixie whispered before she closed Maddie's door. Dixie opened hers and Jeff's bedroom where she got changed and climbed into bed and cuddled up to Jeff who snuggled up to his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

thank you for the reviews so far on this story and I hope you like this chapter and the next one. I currently now looking for a BETA for my stories as I think my writing is quite up to scratch and so If you are interested please PM me thank you so much.

* * *

A couple of days later Jeff's sister called to let him know that they were throwing a party for their brother who was turning 50 at the weekend and wanted to know if the family would be coming . Jeff told his sister that they would be there and that he was looking forward to it. Dixie on the other hand was not looking forward to it because once Jeff was with his family who loved to drink and Jeff joined them whilst Dixie always had a couple of drinks because someone needed to look after the kids and it certainly would not be Jeff.

Saturday morning Dixie got up and did all her usual routine making the beds and cleaning the house. Jeff got up, sat on the couch, watched the sports channel, and did not budge while Dixie cleaned the house from top to bottom. Dixie was getting angry with Jeff because every time she would clean the mess up a new lot would appear a few seconds later. Dixie decided to leave the mess and make Jeff clean it up.

"Jeff is it really that hard to walk over to the bin that's just there "Dixie said pointing to the bin in the corner.

"Are you alright Dix?" Jeff said looking at Dixie.

"No, I am not alright. Look at the state of this house. The kids don't make half as much mess as you and if it continues then I am taking the kids and we are gone" Dixie said picking up his plate, putting it in the dishwasher and then glared at Jeff.

"You wouldn't do that Dix would you? Anyway what's brought this on?"

"You, You need to start clearing up after yourself, what would you do without me?" Dixie said with her hands on her hips as she glared at Jeff.

"I would have a peaceful life without listening to my annoying wife ranting"

"excuse me Jeffery? , I can't look at you right now" Dixie stormed off upstairs stamping her feet as she went up stairs and then slammed her bedroom door. Jeff just carried on watching the sports channel but his mind was not really on the game now it kept drifting back to Dixie and her hurt look she gave him as she stormed up stairs. Jeff heard the phone ring a couple of times but soon stopped after two rings knowing Dixie took the call upstairs.

Dixie answered the phone seeing the number on the screen was work so; she answered it just in case they needed her.

"Hello"

"Hi Dixie, its Norman Sorry to bother you on your day off but we have had a couple of people call in sick and we are short of crew and well we were wondering if you could possibly come in for a couple of hours" Norman asked politely.

"Of course I can come in for couple of hours. And Jeff can look after the girls. I will be there as soon as I can"

"Thank you"

Dixie ended the call with Norman and grabbed her uniform that was hanging on the wardrobe and got dressed. Once she was dressed, Dixie left her bedroom and knocked on Maddie's bedroom door hearing her groan and turn over in bed. Dixie opened the door to see Maddie sitting up in bed yawning.

"I've been called into work this morning so, your father is going to have to look after you alright"

"Ok Mum. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can sweet pea" Dixie sat down on the Edge of Maddie's bed.

"Are we leaving dad?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Dixie reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair and tucked behind Maddie's ear.

"I heard you say to dad that you were taking us away from him"

"Oh Maddie, I was mad and I didn't mean it ok?"

"Ok, will you be long?"

"No just a couple of hours at the most" Dixie kissed the top of Maddie's head and closed the door. Dixie opened Olivia's door to see her still a sleep so she closed it quietly and walked down stairs to see Jeff still sitting there with the mess still there.

"Jeff, I've called into work and this mess better be gone when I get back. I mean it Jeffery. Look after the kids and I will be back in a couple of hours," Dixie pointed at Jeff.

"I will clean it later, anyway it's not too bad so I don't understand what the problem this and why you're going off into one," Jeff said rolling his eyes and not bothering to look at Dixie knowing she was angry with him.

"Jeffrey are you trying to whine me up? Oh I can't bear to be round you right now let alone look at you"

"God your proper on one today aren't you? Have you got the painters in or something?" Dixie did not bother saying goodbye she just grabbed her eyes, slammed the door behind her, and headed to work.

Olivia came down stairs after Dixie had gone and rushed over to her father and made him jump.

"You made me jump princess" Jeff said clutching his chest, which now held his pounding heart.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Jeff took Olivia's hand, went into the kitchen, and looked around the kitchen cupboards only to find there was not very much in the house.

"Daddy, can we make these cakes pretty please?"

"I'm not the best person to be doing these with princess" Jeff held up the cake mix reading the instructions.

"All right then Princess"

Half an hour later the cakes were in the oven baking and the Kitchen was covered in cake mix and flour everywhere you could imagine with bowls covering every surface and sticky finger the timer went off they took the cakes out. Jeff and Olivia made the icing and topped the cakes with white icing. Leaving the bowl on the side with the rest of the mess, they took a cake each, walked in the lounge, and sat on the sofa. Maddie came down stairs for a drink half an hour later only to see the state of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Dad, Mum is going to go mad," Maddie, said walking into the lounge to see more mess.

"I will clean it later Princess don't worry"

"Dad, Mum's going to go berserk when she comes home after work you do realise that" Maddie shook her head.

Olivia turned to face Maddie with cake all over her face and her hands covered in icing which was now smudged into the sofa. Maddie looked round the house, which was just a mess and thought to herself dad is really going to get it when Mum comes home.

Dixie went out on a couple of shouts unaware that her once clean home was now a rubbish tip.


	10. Chapter 10

I am on the look out for a BETA reader for my work as I feel my writing isn't quite up to scratch. If you are interested then please PM me and I am sure I would love to have you. thank you :-). there is some swearing-in this chapter I am sorry if it offends you.

* * *

Dixie's brief shift had now ended and she was heading back home to what she hoped would be a tidy house but little did she know that it was a complete mess.

Jeff had not bothered to clean the kitchen, which had cake mix, flour, and icing sugar on the work surfaces and the washing up sink covered with dirty dishes piled up and over flowing. Maddie had disappeared back in her bedroom picking something to wear to her uncle's 50thparty later on that afternoon.

Dixie opened the front door, chucked her keys on the table, and shut the door behind her. Dixie walked into the lounge to see Olivia sitting on the floor playing with one of her Barbie's whilst Jeff was fast asleep in his chair. Dixie looked round the lounge to see the sofa covered in some white stick stuff and the stuff from earlier still sat where she saw them a couple of hours ago. Dixie headed into the kitchen to see dishes piled up and the same white sticky stuff on the work surfaces.

"I'm going to kill him," Dixie muttered under her breath

"JEFFREY" Dixie shouted as loud as she could.

"Olivia sweetheart can you go and play in your room for a minute. I just need to speak to your father for a few minutes" Olivia picked up her Barbie nodded and rushed up stairs to her room. Once Dixie heard Olivia's door shut she stormed into the kitchen and over to Jeff.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE JEFF, I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING FOR ME AND INSTEAD YOU SIT ON YOUR FAT ARSE AND DO NOTHING. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN THE KITCHEN? IT HAD TAKEN ME ALL WEEKEND TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE AND YOU RUIN IT IN A MATTER OF SECONDS"

"OH DIX, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP MOANING. THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE TODAY IS MOAN, MOAN, MOAN"

"YOU JEFFERY COLLIER ARE ONE SELFSIH SOD. WHY DID I MARRY A LAZY SOD LIKE YOU? I'VE HAD ENOUGH JEFF"

"I DON'T REMEMBER MARRYING A MISERABLE COW SO I GUESS WE ARE EVEN" Jeff knew he had gone too far.

"Dix, I'm sorry" Jeff got up and walked over to Dixie who had tears in her eyes.

"No Jeff, you've done it now. I will come to this party today but after that I am taking the kids and we are gone. You've gone way to far Jeff. I hope you are happy you and your shit hole of a house" Dixie rushed up stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well done Jeff you bloody idiot" he muttered to himself. Jeff had really done it now, how was he going to get Dixie back?

Dixie got ready for the party that she really did not want to go to but she had to go for the kid's sake. Once Dixie was ready, she checked on Maddie who looked like she had been crying.

"Maddie, what's the matter sweet heart?"

"Are you and dad getting a divorce? I heard your argument earlier" Maddie looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm just angry and said something I didn't mean that's all" Dixie placed her arm round Maddie and brought her into a cuddle.

"Will you forgive dad?"

"Yes I will in time but, I am just not happy with him at the moment" Dixie kissed the top of Maddie's head.

Meanwhile down stairs Jeff got up off the sofa, grabbed a black sack, and started tidying up trying to get into Dixie's good books again. It took Jeff around 20 minutes to clean the lounge and the kitchen until it was spotless from floor to work surface. He then went upstairs and got changed hearing Dixie was in Maddie's room he changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Olivia came down stairs and sat on the sofa waiting for her parents and Maddie. Maddie and Dixie came down stairs to see the lounge was now spotless and the kitchen shone from floor to ceiling. Dixie felt a pang in her heart as she thought about what she said to Jeff but she was still mad but she had secretly forgiven Jeff but she wanted to keep the act up a bit longer to make him realise he can't get out of doing his fair share of the house work. Jeff came down stairs ready to go. The Colliers left the house and made their way to the party, which was at Jeff's sister's house. The drive there was a silent one because nothing was said between them. They pulled up outside the house and got out of the car. Both girls rushed up the steps whilst Jeff tried to hold Dixie's hand but she pulled her hand away from him and climbed the steps. Jeff watched as Dixie climbed the steps and stood at the top with the girls. Jeff sighed to himself as he climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell.

Jeff's sister opened the door and greeted them warmly "thank you for coming, oh look at my gorgeous nieces. Please come in" Sarah smiled at nieces who smiled back. She hugged her brother who hugged her back and then gave Dixie an arm hug.

"It's good to see you Jeff, how are you all everything alright," Sarah asked as she closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see you too sis, everything is alright thank you. So where is the old man then?"

"He's in the kitchen come on I'll take you to him"

"Mum can we go and play" Maddie asked and Dixie nodded.

Jeff placed his hand on the small of Dixie's back and to his surprise; Dixie did not push him away until they reached his brother.

"Happy birthday mate" Jeff said hugging his brother and patting him on the back.

"Cheers Jeff" Steve hugged his brother back and then let go. Jeff placed his arm round Dixie's waist but Dixie pushed his arm away and this did not go unnoticed by Steve. Dixie excused herself and walked round the house smiling at everyone. Jeff on the other hand stayed with his brother who handed him a beer.

"What have you done baby brother to make Dixie mad at you?"

"I was just being an idiot and well we had a bit of an argument before we came out and I am pretty sure she won't speak to me again" Jeff took a mouthful of beer.

"Oh Jeffery, go and make it right mate. You will never find another Dixie" Jeff nodded and then took a much-needed sip of beer before he apologised to Dixie again. Dixie on the other hand walked round the house lost without Jeff by her side. She never really liked Jeff's family much as they never really agreed to hers and Jeff's marriage saying she was not good enough for him. Dixie stood looking out into the garden through the lounge patio doors at the kids playing as she took a sip of her lemonade smiling at them playing together.

"Dix" Jeff said making her jump. Dixie turned round to look at Jeff who would not look her in the eye.

"I want to apologise for everything I said earlier and I know I was a complete arrogant prat and well I Want to make it up to you"

"Well your too late Jeff, what you said really upset me and now I am not so sure I want to stay married to you Jeff" Jeff stepped closer to Dixie before he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Dixie never tried to free herself from Jeff's grasp but she hugged Jeff back feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

"I love you Dix"


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff held on to Dixie as they watched the children playing outside. "Dix, I am sorry for being a complete idiot," Jeff said as he watched Olivia playing with her cousins in the back garden.

"I'm still mad at you Jeff, what you said really upset me" Dixie pulled away from Jeff, took a step away from him, and looked out the window. Jeff looked at Dixie who would not look at him but stared out the window.

A few minutes later Maddie walked into the house looking for her mother and father. She finally found Dixie in the lounge with her auntie laughing.

"Mum, can I stay with you?" Maddie asked walking over to Dixie and sat down next to her as close as she could.

"Don't you want to go out and play sweetheart?" Dixie asked placing her arm round Maddie who snuggled closer to her mother.

"No I want to stay with you"

"Ok sweetheart"

"How is school going sweetie?" Maddie felt a pang in her stomach as soon as the word school was mentioned she felt her chest tighten and her hands felt all sweaty and clammy. Maddie forced a bright smile and hated herself for what she was going to say next.

"Everything is fine thank you" Maddie smiled sweetly at her aunt but she was beating herself up mentally for saying something she knew was a complete lie.

"I am glad that you're still enjoying it and enjoy every minute because it soon goes to quick and the next thing you know you're married and have children of your own"

"Ok I will keep that in mind aunty Sarah"

"Your father was not interested in school he just wanted to go out and have fun so often he would bunk off school to hang round the mall with friends scamming on girls"

"Really? dad?" Maddie said sounding rather surprised but now she could see he was not at all the studious type.

"Hmmm very true indeed but, look at him now he's married and has 2 beautiful girls who I know he loves very much" Sarah got up and gave her niece a cuddled before she excused herself to get another drink.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Jeff stood with old classmates with a beer in one hand and occasionally nodded at them and standing there listening them to not really saying anything his mind was on his argument from earlier with the woman he loves so much.

"Jeff you alright mate? You've been rather quiet tonight," Rick said patting him on the back.

"I'm alright mate, just had an argument with my missus before we came out and well I don't really want to be here" Jeff took a sip of his beer and excused himself and walked round the kitchen look past people trying to find Dixie. Jeff walked past a crowd of people who all greeted him and he gave a polite hello back, walked out of the kitchen, and walked outside to get some fresh air. Jeff watched as Olivia played with her cousins screaming as they chased each other round the garden. Olivia rushed over to her dad, held on tight to his legs, and looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Alright princess?"

"Yeah, Holly's chasing me and she can't get me when I'm with you" Jeff chuckled at his daughter still clinging on to him for dear life. Jeff took a large sip of beer as he looked out into the night sky with was now covered in stars shining bright in the black velvet sky as he thought to himself he wished Dixie was in his arms right now and how much he wanted to wrap his arms round her as they looked at the night sky with the sound of children's laughter fill the air. Jeff felt Olivia let go and heard her screaming for Holly to stop chasing her. Jeff took one more look at Olivia to make sure she was all right before he went back into the party. Jeff walked through to the lounge and glanced round to see Dixie sitting there looking bored with Maddie by her side to look tired and bored like her mother. Jeff walked over and bent down to Dixie's level.

"Do you want to go home Dix?"

"No you stay it's your family, I'll drop the girl's home" Jeff got up just as Dixie decided to so they now were looking into each other's eyes.

"Come on let's go home" Jeff was the first to break the eye contact as he placed his arm round Maddie who look half asleep.

"I'll get Olivia," Dixie said turning away and walking outside.

"Olivia, we are going home come on sweetie" Olivia came walking over looking worn out and tired.

"Come on sweetie" Dixie bent down and lifted Olivia into her arms feeling Olivia lay her head on her shoulder and she knew Olivia would be a sleep on the journey home.

The Collier said their goodbyes, put both girls in the car, and headed home. The drive home was quiet, Dixie looked out the window and Jeff looked straight ahead, as he drove.

"I love you Dix" Jeff said breaking the silence and Dixie just stared out the window, as Jeff never said anything. Jeff glanced in her rear view mirror at Maddie and Olivia who was now sound asleep.

They pulled in to the drive way and Jeff carried Olivia out of the car and into her bedroom where he put her to bed and kissed her goodnight. Dixie woke Maddie up and told her to go straight to bed. Maddie said goodnight to her mum and kissed her dad on the cheek as he walked past. Dixie had already climbed into bed and turned away so she had her back to Jeff who walked into the bedroom. Jeff stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and just laid there look up at the ceiling. Dixie laid awake feeling a tear slip down her cheek and she began to sob quietly. Jeff looked to his right at Dixie as her shoulders shook indicating that she was crying. Jeff stayed rooted to the spot as he listen to his wife who was sobbing. After a few minutes, Jeff could not take any more so, he moved over to Dixie and placed his arms round Dixie whispering "I love you Dix, princess I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry to Jeff and I'm sorry we had to leave early tonight. I hate falling out because I love you"

"Don't be stupid Dix, I had enough too and I couldn't enjoy myself knowing that I hurt you and upset you and all I wanted was to have you there with me" Dixie turned over facing Jeff placing a kiss on his lips and snuggling closer to her husband who looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears. Jeff kissed Dixie on the nose, which made her squeal as it tickled. There it was that smile that Jeff loved so much and had missed today.


	12. Chapter 12

Some of these Ideas for this chapter and others came from me and my good friend Chantelle who helped me a lot so thank you and you know who you are. I have used a bit from series 27 when Britney meets up with that pervert. Maddie's grey boot has now come off and so has her cast by the way with it being a couple of months.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Maddie was up watching TV in her room with her I pad sitting on her lap as she typed to a new friend she had met online about a week ago called Scott and they had exchanged e-mails ever since. Maddie knew he quite a few years older than her but, they shared the same interests in music and hobbies and that was enough for Maddie and she told him about the girls at school who bully her on a daily basis but Maddie told Scott that she was in college studying music and drama. Jeff and Dixie never knew that Maddie was exchanging E-mails with a complete stranger.

It had now been about a 2 months since they started texting each other and Scott had mentioned that he would like to meet up with Maddie and that he had a gift for her, which was clothes and a new I phone five. Maddie was nervous meeting Scott but the more they texted the more she was looking forward to it so they arranged for today outside the Ed because she told Scott that she was working there as a healthcare assistant. Maddie chose for today because Jeff and Dixie were working all day and so they told her to sit in the staffroom and do her homework and Olivia was round a friend's house. So today was now or never. Jeff and Dixie dropped Maddie off to the staffroom and gave her strict instructions to stay in the staffroom until their shift ended which was 8 hours time. Maddie rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa in the staffroom and turned on her laptop which informed her she had a new message from Scott and Maddie smiled opening the message which simply read "I can't wait to meet you Maddie, see you at 1 outside the hospital" Maddie squealed with excitement. Maddie walked round the staffroom looking through files and grabbing a biscuit from the biscuit tin and continued walking round munching on the biscuit. Once Maddie was sure, she had looked through everything she continued to amuse herself for the next 3 hours until she would meet Scott.

1 came round rather quickly, Maddie grabbed her phone put it on silent and buried it deep into her pocket and a bit of pocket-money she had saved and stuffed it into her pocket and looked round the room once more to make sure she grabbed everything. She then opened the door to the staffroom and crept round making sure that her parents were not around. Once she was sure she crept past reception and made it through the double doors where she let out sigh of relief that she had gotten out of there unnoticed. Maddie had grabbed Holby staff jacket on with a hood from the staffroom so she decided to put up the hood to make herself blend in more and started walking round the corner grabbing her phone and texting Scott to let him know she was outside the hospital.

A few minutes later a green Volk wagon polo pulled up so Maddie made her way over to see a man in his middle 30's sitting there. He looked up at Maddie wound down a window.

"Maddie?" Scott asked raising his eyebrow and Maddie nodded.

"Get in, I'm Scott's older brother, he couldn't make it in time and told me to pick you up. I hope you don't mind but he said to say he was sorry" Maddie shrugged her shoulders taking one last glance at Holby before she got into the passenger seat and did the seat belt up and Scott drove off.

A few minutes later Jeff had to slam the brakes on to stop him crashing into a green Volk wagon Golf that sped out of their unaware that Maddie was in the passenger seat and she was just minutes away from them before Scott sped off not bothering to apologise. Maddie on the hand felt panic arise as she saw her father driving that ambulance that they nearly crashing into but, Maddie put on a brave face but on the inside she was scared and rather worried something were not quite right about this guy.

Maddie sat quietly in the passenger seat fiddling with the string of her jacket nervously as she glanced at the man next to her who was watching her intently. Maddie smiled hoping he would stop staring at her.

"I'm Brad Scott's big brother, so do you have any siblings Maddie?"

"I have a little sister" Maddie glanced out at the streets seeing people rush by carrying shopping bags full of goodies.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked looking at Scott who smiled at Maddie.

"We are going to my flat where Scott is and he has got a new I phone and I hope you're excited" Maddie nodded.

A few minutes later, they pulled into an underground car park, which was dark, had that creepy look about it, and smelt damp and mouldy. Maddie felt the panic arise in her as she looked round seeing gangs racing cars round the car park as if they were creating their own formula 1.

"before I forget Scott got you some new clothes too" Scott said pretending to be brad as he got out of driver's seat and headed to the boot of the car and grabbed several bag filled with new clothes which Scott handed to Maddie as she climbed out the passenger seat and closed the door. Maddie took the bags, smiled politely, and followed Scott through a door and up several flights of stairs until they reached Scott is flat when he suddenly stopped and opened the door. The first thing that ran through Maddie's mind was the smell as she entered what turned out to be just like a old person's house decorated with ornaments of Virgin Mary and small animals. Scott caught Maddie looking at the Virgin Mary ornaments.

"They were my nans and she left them for me in her will along with this flat," Scott said

"Oh, well its horrible and it smells in here," Maddie said as she glanced round the dingy old flat.

"How about you got and try those new clothes on then?" Scott asked Maddie with a slight smile.

"Where's Scott? Can I not have my phone first?" Maddie asked innocently

"You can have the phone once you've tried these clothes on and Scott will be here in the minute I'm sure"

Maddie did what Scott her told and headed into a room just of the living room and began to change. Scott crept round the corner and tried to watch Maddie change into her new clothes. A few moments later Maddie walked into the living room wearing one of the new outfits.

"Oh they fit well and I mean Scott was worried you wouldn't like them and that he would have to change them," Scott said as he looked Maddie up and down which sent shivers down Maddie's spine.

"Go and stand over there whist I take some pictures "Scott ordered and Maddie did as he asked and stood still as he snapped away taking photo after photo.

"I'm thirsty, can I have a drink, your Scott aren't you? Moreover, there is no Big brother Brad is there? " Maddie asked as she placed a hand on her throat. Scott nodded and walked into the kitchen and it was then that Maddie took her chance and grabbed her phone so Text the only person she thought of would keep her secret safe. Maddie sent the text and rushed round the lounge and opened several draws and that was when she saw news paper clippings with titles about him being a pervert and rape charges with his mug shot picture attached and it was then that Maddie tip toed over to Scott's jacket and found about £40 and a few pound coins so she quickly pocketed them and grabbed her phone and typed in the only number that came to her at a moment like this.

Scott was still in the kitchen making Maddie's drink so Maddie tip toed along to the front door which to her luck was unlocked so she quietly shut the door and ran down the million flights of stairs just nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Scott calling her name and his heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs after her but Maddie was already round the corner when Maddie missed a step and went flying down the last flight of stairs. Maddie now laying flat on the floor she turned round and looked behind her to see Scott had now reached the bottom of the stairs screaming at Maddie at the top of his voice making all the people with hoodies turn their heads and shout shut up. Maddie got up even though she felt sharp pain in her ankle but she had to get away from this pervert.

"Maddie where are you, come back" Scott screamed

Meanwhile back in the ED Robyn was busy with a patient when her phone vibrated so she excused herself, walked over to the nurse station, got her phone out of her pocket, opened the message, and screamed only to see that Maddie was in trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Robyn immediately shoved her phone back into her scrubs pocket and rushed off to see if Jeff and Dixie were back from their shout. Robyn rushed round the whole ED checking everywhere she could think of Robyn was moving so fast that she did not see Tess round the corner coming her way. Robyn smacked into Tess.

"Sorry Tess" Robyn said just about to rush off but Tess spoke.

"Robyn, why on earth are you rushing round like that?" Tess placed her hand on her hips, which Robyn knew through experience that Tess was worried.

"I'm trying to find Jeff and Dixie; you haven't seen them have you?"

"No I haven't sorry, why would you need them? What's happened?" Robyn took a deep breath before she got out her phone and showed Tess Maddie's text.

"Oh Maddie, right Robyn you go and get Maddie and I will get Jeff and Dixie. You just gave that girl" Robyn nodded and then rushed off towards the ED reception-dodging people as she rushed past them.

Robyn got into her car and started the ignition only to panic because she did not know where Maddie was. Robyn Grabbed her mobile and text Maddie asking where about she was and that she was on her way and to stay where she was.

Meanwhile Maddie was now hiding in the bushes listening to Scott call out her name she stood still watching Scott and the more she looked at him the more she felt stupid for falling for his trap and for getting in the car in the first place then she wouldn't be here hiding and be shivering. Scoot got a bit close for comfort when she started searching the bushes and he was now just inches away from her. Scoot stood still listening for any movements from Maddie. Maddie put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries and calmed her breathing down in case he heard her cries of panic and fear.

"I know you're there Maddie, I will find you and when I do you will be sorry," Scott laughed

Maddie now moved further into the bushes where she pulled her knees to her chest and cried silent tears praying that Robyn would come and get her. A couple of minutes later Maddie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she reached out and turned the phone away further into the trees so Scoot would not see the light from the phone. Maddie read the message, typed one back giving Robyn the address, and told Robyn to get the police and call an ambulance because she hurt her ankle trying to get away from Scott. In addition to all of this, Scott was still out there looking for her.

Robyn got the message and was now on her way to get Maddie. Robyn drove extra fast not caring how fast she was going because all that mattered to her was Maddie. Robyn called an ambulance who alerted the police but she told them no sirens because Scott was still out there searching for Maddie and he needed to be caught.

Mean while Jeff and Dixie received a rather odd call requesting that they put no sirens on and that the police were alerted to but that was all the information they received from dispatch.

"What do you thinks happened then?" Jeff said driving to the shout.

"I don't know what it is but I have a feeling something isn't right" Dixie said glancing at Jeff with a worried look on her face.

Robyn pulled into a parking space round the corner from the block of flats .she locked the car and looked round feeling a chill as she looked at the dark and miserable building. Robyn grabbed her phone and dialled Maddie's number to see where about she was. Maddie answered quietly whispering into the phone.

"Maddie where are you?" Robyn said hiding behind cars looking round in case, Scott came by.

"I'm ... I don't where I am" Maddie began to panic.

"Maddie, don't panic I will find you just please stay where you are and stay on the phone to be alright?"

"Ok, but please hurry he's getting so close" Robyn was now hiding between to parked cars as she looked round them to see a police car pull up round the corner and as promised now sirens. Robyn crept over to the police and told them that she was on the line with Maddie and that Scott was close by. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and parked behind the police car, which was blocking the way into the estate.

"Robyn? What's going on?" Dixie said jumping out of the ambulance and closing the door with Jeff jumping out of the driver's side carrying his first aid kit.

"Ok how do I tell you this ... it's Maddie she's ... errrrrm "

"Your daughter is out here somewhere with a paedophile hunting for her," the police officer said bluntly.

"Robyn is this true?" Robyn nodded she could not look Jeff or Dixie in the eye.

"Oh My God" Dixie said turning away from them and began to pace backwards and forwards taking it all in.

"You're lying" Dixie said suddenly at Robyn who began to sob.

"Look we need to work out how we are going to get this man," a police officer said before he spoke into his radio for assistance. A few minutes later, several cars came rushing down the road and several police officers came rushing over.

"Ok here is what we are going to do, I want you all get into pairs and cover every base and stay well hidden, then radio over to us where about he is then we can start to set the ball rolling" the officers nodded and walked off in their pairs covering every base. Nothing was said until the radio hissed.

"We've got him; he's in round the corner not far from the children's park. He does not appear to be armed. He's wearing a green t-shirt and denim shorts medium build with dark hair"

Robyn grabbed her phone and whispered to Maddie to make sure she was there and a few minutes later Maddie whispered back and everything were silent but the next thing everyone heard was an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh my god that's Maddie, he's got her," Dixie said as she began to sob.

Scott had found her and grabbed her arm and she struggled to get away "Get off me" Maddie said sobbing with fear. Scott lost his balance due to the uneven ground so Maddie took that moment to start running away from Scott who managed to get his balance back and started running after her and gaining on her but she carried on running as fast as she could with the shooting pain in her ankle.

Maddie ran to the front of the building where she saw police and Robyn and of course her parents.

"Come on Maddie your nearly there" Robyn screamed.

Maddie made it over to her parents just as the police came out of there hiding places and now had their guns pointing at Scott who stopped running but put his arms up and two officers cuffed him. Maddie rushed over to her parents who hugged her and kiss the top of her head.

"Maddie, you stupid girl what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed" Dixie said taking hold of Maddie's shoulders and shook her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Maddie, sobbed repeatedly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dixie stop, go and sort the ambulance out" Jeff prized Dixie's hands off Maddie's shoulders. Jeff took Maddie in his arms and held Maddie tight.

"I'm sorry dad... I'm really sorry ... I didn't know"

"Shhh it's alright princess, he cannot hurt you now, Maddie did he touch you or do anything to you?" Jeff let go of Maddie and held at arm's length to look her over.

"No dad, he just took... Pictures of me in this" Maddie pointed to the outfit she had on.

"You promise me" Maddie nodded.

Robyn was giving her statement to the police whilst Jeff went back to the ambulance shoving his way past Dixie not saying one word to her and grabbing a blanket before walking back over to Maddie and placing the blanket round her to keep her warm.

"Are you alright Maddie?" an officer said sweetly and Maddie nodded a polite thank you.

"When you are able we would need a statement from you Maddie, do you think you could do that for us?" Maddie swallowed and looked at her farther who gave her encouragement.

"Ok"

"Good girl" the officer placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder before he walked away.

"Does mum hate me dad?" Maddie asked looking up at her father.

"she doesn't hate you princess. Your mother can never hate you no matter what you have done, she's just angry that you didn't tell us then this wouldn't have happened that's all and she will come round plus she's in shock" Maddie nodded to show her father she understood.

"Come on let's get you checked over at hospital" Jeff put his arm round Maddie who winced in pain she started moving.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"My ankle hurts dad, I fell down the stairs running away from Scott" Jeff sighed in anger hearing the name Scott made him mad.

"I want mum" Maddie began to sob so Jeff picked Maddie up and carried her back to the ambulance where Dixie sat.

"Dixie Maddie wants you," Dixie snapped into mother/ paramedic mode.

"Oh Maddie, it's alright sweetheart I will make it all better but first I need to put a line in your arm to give you some pain relief ok sweetie" Maddie laid back on the trolley and nodded giving her mother her arm.

"Ouch mum it hurts" Maddie tried pulling her arm away to stop the pain.

"I'm nearly done baby I promise... look there we are all done" Dixie kissed Maddie on the forehead before she reached for a syringe and poured 5ml of morphine into her Iv and Maddie felt the rush of the warm liquid rushing through her body and the pain soon stopped.

"My brave girl, I love you Maddie"

"Mum you're not going to leave me are you? Will you sit with me in the back?"

"I will be right back I promise and of course I will be in the back with you ok sweet pea" Dixie wrapped the blanket round Maddie before she walked over to Jeff who was taking a couple of minutes to himself.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was in shock. I know that's no excuse but I just wanted to say I am sorry" Dixie turned away from Jeff only to feel him grab her arm making her turn round in surprise.

"Your right it's no excuse but, I understand why you did it. Come on let's get Maddie checked over Princess" Jeff walked round to the driver's side and Dixie climbed in the back with Maddie who had now drifted off to sleep. Dixie took hold of Maddie's hand and held it as she watched her daughter sleep. Half way to the hospital Maddie began to whimper in her sleep and fidgeted.

"shhh Maddie it's alright sweet heart" Maddie opened her eyes she had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He's going to get me mum, please don't let him" Maddie's breathing had become laboured and she was now becoming inconsolable and she clearly was in the state of panic.

"He can't hurt you anymore baby and I won't let him" Dixie did not know what to do seeing her daughter like this was breaking her heart.

"He's in my dreams and in my nightmares mum and now he's in here," Maddie pointed to her head.

Dixie did the only thing she could think of and that was laying on the bed holding Maddie in her arms she could feel her calm down and her breathing had improved.

"He can't get you when you're with me alright sweetie, try and get some rest" Dixie kissed Maddie on the temple.

"Dix ETA 10 minutes alright princess, how's Maddie doing?" Dixie looked at Maddie who was a sleep resting her head on her mother's chest.

"She's a sleep Jeff but I don't how long that will last she's really scared and so am I"

"You are doing more than the best you can for our daughter and that is more than enough and Dix you're a good mum and I love you" Dixie smiled making a mental note to thank Jeff later.

A few minutes later Jeff pulled up outside the ED and jumped out of the ambulance and opened the back doors to see Maddie snuggled up to Dixie sleeping like an angel. Dixie carefully got up off the trolley and helped Jeff wheel the trolley into the Ed where Tess who was relieved seeing Maddie was safe met them and her parents were with her.

"We have Maddie Collier 11 years old, query fracture of right talus, her GCS is 12 and her Bp is 128/ 90 and 5ML of Morphine administered at scene" Jeff and Dixie were ordered to stand back because they were not allowed to treat loved ones. So they watched helplessly in the sidelines whilst Tess, Fletch, Sam and Zoe treated Maddie.

"Mum, dad... I want my parents," Maddie said panicking seeing all these people round her. Zoe nodded that it was ok for them to come over. Dixie took Maddie's hand and kissed it, Jeff looked helplessly at Maddie laying the bed with a fracture immobilize pack on her ankle.

"Where's Robyn?" Maddie asked looking round the staff.

"He's with an officer giving her statement and she will be back soon but you just rest sweet heart "Dixie moved a few look strands of loose hair and tucked it behind Maddie's ear before she placed a kiss on her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Maddie was now calm and sitting up with the help of a thick pillow keeping her propped up right. Dixie had gone to ring Olivia's friends to see if she could have her an extra night and this left Jeff sitting with Maddie who had her head turned watching everyone come and go in resus.

"I'm sorry dad," Maddie said weakly turning to her left to look at her father.

"Don't be silly, all that matters is that you're alright and safe" Jeff leant forward and kissed Maddie on the forehead.

"Right Maddie time to take you to ex-ray," Sam said walking over to her bed and turning the brakes off.

"Dad, can you come with me?" Jeff nodded and held on to the side of the bed and walked with them towards ex-ray.

Maddie was wheeled back to her own cubical where Sam gave her the good news of the ex-ray.

"Ok Maddie good news you have just bruised the bone so no need for this anymore" Sam took of the fracture immobilizer off and handed Maddie a prescription for some pain relief.

"We would like to keep you in for a couple more hours just to make sure and then you are free to go home," Sam said pulling back the curtain turned before she closed it and walked off.

"What are these dad?"Maddie read the prescription which read 30mg codeine one three times a day when required.

"They are just painkillers princess and they will help your ankle to heal and of course get rid of the pain.

"Hey Maddie, I'm here to put a bandage on your ankle ok sweetie? Is that alright Jeff?" Tess appeared pulling back the curtain to enter the cubical and closed it again.

"Of course it is Tess"

Tess began to apply the bandage a round Maddie' ankle and then taped it so it would not unravel.

"All done"

"Thank you Aunty Tess" Maddie said sweetly.

"You're welcome sweetheart "The curtain was pulled as Dixie came in and then closed it once she was in the cubical. Dixie went straight over to Jeff and told him that Olivia was now staying with her friend a day longer.

"It's alright Olivia's with Emily until tomorrow," Dixie said to Jeff who sighed with relief because he did not really want to explain what had happened to Maddie.

"Hi Dix, sorry this is brief but I have to go" Tess said looking down at her pager and saying a quick goodbye before she rushed off.

They sat in silence not sure what to say to one another, Maddie was lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling tiles yet again thinking how dull it was. Jeff looked at the floor tiles for the millionth time today and Dixie looked round the room.

"I didn't mean for today to happen and I'm sorry" Maddie said in barely a whisper.

"I know sweetheart but you should have told us and well we wouldn't be here now would we" Dixie said folding her arms looking round the room.

"Dix" Jeff said frowning at his wife giving her a "shut up" look on his face.

Maddie had so many thoughts rushing through her mind but one in particular kept screaming out at her and that was tell her parents that she was being bullied but every time she tried she ended up apologising instead.

"Mum, dad... I have something important to tell you" Maddie blurted out loud and now she was panicking her heart had now began to beat faster and faster, her hands began to shake and she was now beginning to feel the sweat dripping off her.

"What is it sweet heart?" Maddie shut her eyes and swallowed hard before she cleared her throat to make she would be heard this time. Jeff and Dixie watched their daughter carefully waiting for her to tell them.

"You remember the time when I came home covered in mud and with food stains down my school uniform well... the reason is because I am being Bullied by some girls at school" Maddie looked down rather than face her parents.

"You told us that you tripped so that is a lie?" Dixie said bluntly

"Dixie for god sake let her finish" Jeff butted in.

"Those girls are the reason I broke my foot and broke my arm, I never tripped they pushed me like they do every day but I did get my foot caught in the strap of their bag that's how I broke my foot" Maddie now had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"How long has this been going on princess?" Jeff said tenderly to his daughter.

"About a year maybe longer, those girls are making my life hell and I am not sure I can take anymore. I don't know how much longer I can live my life like this" Maddie began to sob.

"Maddie, why didn't you tell us?" Dixie asked with no warmth in her voice.

"Because if I told you then they would make my life not worth living, that's why I began to talk to Scott because he understood and he actually cared, a stranger cared about me unlike my own mother" Jeff took his sobbing daughter into his arms whilst Dixie stormed off not looking back.

Dixie stormed out of the Ed and ran back to her office where she shut the door and began to pace backwards and forwards for a few minutes before she sat down picking up a photo of Maddie in her school uniform smiling. Dixie got up and leant against the door with her back to it, and sank slowly down to the floor as she clung on to her chest as she sobbed her heart out.

"Mum, hates me" Maddie said through all her tears.

"She doesn't hate you Princess, she's in shock that's all and she will come round. I will be back in a few minute's princess ok and Maddie I love you" Jeff said kissing her on the forehead before he left the room.

Maddie, took this moment to think things over and she decided to just to go to the one place she felt safe and happy but first she needed to get out of the ED. Maddie got up off the bed checking her phone was in her pocket feeling round for some change, once she was set Maddie peaked round the corner and began sneaking past and hid in cubicles when someone she knew was coming her way. A few minutes later Maddie had snuck out of cubicles and was now making her way to the front door checking no one was looking before she rushed out and ran to the bust stop with her ankle pulsating as she ran but she didn't care she just had to be away from here.

A few minutes later a bus came by which Maddie got on and took a seat upstairs where she watched the ED slowly leave her view as she sobbed silently to herself. Half an hour later Maddie was at the beach, the place she loved to come to as a child and the only place she felt happy and this place held happy memories for her. Maddie took off her converse and tucked her socks into her shoes as she walked on the golden sand where she could see for miles and miles with no one around she was able to think more clearly about the whole situation.

Maddie sat down on the sand and watched the waves come crashing in to the shore with the sun shining down on the sea giving it an almost blue/ green sparkle. Maddie looked out to sea smiling feeling at peace here and the waves calmed her. Maddie, took off her Glasses, her shorts and top leaving them on the sand as she walked down towards the sea in her underwear, she grabbed her phone and walked down to the sea feeling the cold waves splash instantly at her feet ,she then turned round so the sea was now behind her before she set up the video recorder on her phone so that Video was sent to her parents and started. Once the red light was on, she knew it was time.

"I'm sorry to do it this was but it's for the best, mum, dad and Olivia I am so sorry that I am such a disappointment to you all and I know this is the easy way out and the cowards way out but I can't take anymore of this, my life my once happy life is now a nightmare that I can't get out of and please tell those girls that made my life hell that they have got what they wanted, So I am saying goodbye and I'm sorry and I love you" Maddie now began to walk backwards in to the sea feeling it get deeper and deeper feeling the strong waves knock her about. Maddie knew in a few moments she would be under water so she took her last deep breath before the water sent her under. Maddie still had the camera facing her, she could feel her lungs begin to fill up with water and her body began to take over because the next thing she knew she now had her head out of the water coughing and fighting for her life.

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit dramatic but hey its fan fiction where you can write what the hell you want. I am not that happy with this chapter in how Dixie reacted or the end of this so it may change until I am satisfied with it just a warning.


	16. Chapter 16

The waves came crashing towards Maddie sending her under water for a few minutes before she popped up again coughing and spluttering. Maddie's life flashed before her seeing the faces of her parents, sister and the bullies with a happy smile upon their faces. Maddie could feel her splashing slowing down and her body grew tired and began to close down.

Meanwhile back at the ED Jeff walked out of the ED towards the ambulance bay heading to Dixie's office knowing she would be in there because that is where she goes to think things over or wants some privacy. Jeff walked through the ambulance bay seeing how empty it was with no sign of life. He then walked over to Dixie's office and placed an ear against the door listening for any sign of movement. Jeff heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the door so he put in the code and pushed the door only to feel it open an inch.

"Dixie, it's me Princess let me in" Dixie got up off the floor and opened the door to see Jeff standing there. Jeff could see that Dixie had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy and she still had mascara tracks down her cheeks.

Jeff walked into the room and closed the door so they could have some privacy. Jeff took his wife into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry I walked off but, I just couldn't stay there any longer hearing our daughter has been bullied and we knew nothing about it"

"I know Dixie; I have to say you were pretty harsh towards her Dix"

"Oh god I have turned into my parents, I was bullied all my life and now it's happening to Maddie when all I wished for was that our daughter would not have to go through the same thing I did" Dixie could feel her tears slip down her cheeks.

"I am pretty sure that Maddie hates me now I mean who wouldn't after the way I was with her and now I have pushed her away from me and now possibly lost her forever"

"Don't worry Maddie will come round?"

"I don't think she will Jeff, I am a bad mother not knowing our own daughter has been bullied right under our noses and not one of us noticed" Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he decided to ignored it and comfort his wife. Dixie on the other hand felt the vibration in her pocket and took out the phone to see that she had a video from Maddie so; she opened it to see Maddie looking directly in to the camera with tears slipping down her cheeks as she walked backwards into the water as she spoke. "I'm sorry to do it this was but it's for the best, mum, dad and Olivia I am so sorry that I am such a disappointment to you all and I know this is the easy way out and the cowards way out but I can't take anymore of this, my life my once happy life is now a nightmare that I can't get out of and please tell those girls that made my life hell that they have got what they wanted, So I am saying goodbye and I'm sorry and I love you". The waves came crashing over Maddie sending her underwater fighting for her life and it was then that Dixie realised that Maddie was taking her own life.

"Oh my god Jeff our Baby" Jeff watched the video right to the end seeing Maddie fighting for her last breath, Dixie was sobbing so hard that she became short of breath. Dixie reached into her pocket for her inhaler, took a couple of puffs, which seemed to calm her down, and could feel her breathing slow down.

Jeff and Dixie stormed out of the office, jumped into the nearest ambulance, and headed towards the beach. Dixie hated herself that video could be the last time they could see Maddie alive.

Mean while Maddie felt herself being drifted towards the beach and a few minutes later, she could feel the soft sand under her feet. Maddie got out of the water dripping wet and coughing. Maddie walked back up to where she left her things and sat down feeling the sand stick to her wet skin. Jeff and Dixie parked up on the beach, jumped out of the ambulance, and rushed over to see Maddie sitting on the beach dripping wet and shivering.

Jeff rushed off towards Maddie whilst Dixie got a blanket out of the ambulance and came rushing over to place the blanket round Maddie's shoulders. Jeff placed his arm round Maddie who just sat there looking out to sea as she shivered.

"Maddie, what on earth were you thinking?" Dixie said placing her arm round Maddie bringing her in close and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Maddie whispered repeatedly

"Maddie sweetheart, why did go into the water?"

"I thought you would be better off with me gone, then I wouldn't be the victim anymore and they would be happy I was gone" Dixie cupped Maddie's face and forced her to look at her.

"Don't you ever do or say anything like that again do you hear me" Maddie did not reply so Dixie placed either hand on Maddie's shoulders and shook her.

"Do you understand?" Maddie nodded

"I love you and care about you and don't you ever think for a minute that I don't alright?" Maddie nodded as she placed her head on Dixie's chest and wrapped her arms round her mother as she shivered.

"come on princess we need to take you back to hospital to warm you up" Jeff lifted Maddie into his arms and carried her back to the ambulance whilst Dixie picked up Maddie's clothes and things and carried them back to the ambulance. Jeff placed Maddie on to the trolley and left her in the capable hands of her mother.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I love you mum" Dixie cuddled her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I was bullied too you know around your age actually and I told myself that my daughter wouldn't have to go through the same things I did and as soon as I had you I wanted to protect you from all of that but, I was so worried that you would get bullied that I never noticed that you were and I am sorry baby" Dixie felt the warm salty tears slip down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault; I chose to keep it from you because I was ashamed that I was not how you imagined me to be for a daughter, you were bullied mum?"

"I am so proud of you and would never want you to change, yes I was bullied" Dixie had closed the doors of the ambulance and sat down opposite Maddie. Jeff started the engine and they soon were on their way back to the ED.

"I'm sorry you were bullied too, if it helps you are a cool and a really good mum and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mother" Maddie pulled the blanket round her body tighter.

"Aww thank you sweetie that helps a lot and being a mother is the best job in the world, Maddie you do know that you are so loved, I love you and your father loves you " Maddie nodded and smiled at her mother.

* * *

again I am not 100% keen on this chapter so would love to get some wonderful reviews from you wonderful people.

Iain will be in this story soon and I have used some of the episodes from the show but changed it to fit this story but Iain won't be in the story until maybe a couple of chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived at the ED and Maddie got up off the bed and walked into the ED with her mother's arms wrapped round her tight.

Jeff followed behind as they took Maddie to a cubical where Sam stood waiting for her tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry I sneaked out earlier without telling you "Maddie looked at the floor.

"Right on the bed Madame" Sam said placing her hand on her hips. Maddie got onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. Tess walked over to assist Sam.

"Right, we need to warm you up young lady, could I get 100 mil of saline but it needs to be warm" Tess nodded and walked away.

Tess came back with the warm saline and put a line into Maddie's arm and started pushing the warm liquid through. Dixie sat down next to Maddie and held her small hand in hers.

"Maddie is doing really well so we might let her home in a few hours" Sam said checking Maddie's Vitals which were getting stronger.

"Oh can't I go home like now?" Maddie said pouting

"No not just yet young lady, just think you could be home now if you hadn't of gone off" Sam said giving Maddie a serious look.

"I will be back soon, get some rest" Sam said before she disappeared.

"Fancy a coffee?" Dixie asked yawning in her seat.

"Oh I could do with a cuppa, you wonderful woman" Jeff said smacking her on her behind which made her squeal. Dixie kissed Maddie on the cheek before she left the room for some coffee.

"I am sorry Dad, I didn't mean to put you through any of this, but I'm glad because you both know about the bullying and I don't have to hid it anymore"

"I know princess, I am glad you have told us now and not kept it quiet any longer, I am just amazed how you kept it from us"

"You and mum are the paramedics ever but you're not very observant I mean the signs were there but you both never saw them that's all"

"You are so clever for your age princess and maybe too clever for your own good"

"I get it from mum obviously haha"

"Oi" Jeff moved closer to Maddie and started tickling her sides making her laugh.

"Dad stop ... ha-ha" Jeff carried on tickling Maddie as he laughed too seeing her giggle like that again made him happy.

"Dad stop ... my sides hurt" Jeff stopped

"I've just realised maybe that's why they picked on me was because I was clever and the fact that I had a voice and spoke up for myself at times and they didn't like that and so because of you and mum I'm clever and that's why I have been bullied because of my genetics"

"They were just jealous that you are clever and they didn't like it but I'm sorry me and your mum gave you the clever genes" Jeff said smirking.

"I think it was mum who gave me those clever Genes actually sorry dad, but I do love you" Maddie kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him. Maddie took in the smell of his aftershave that she remembered from childhood.

Dixie came back into the room with 2 cups of tea, handed one to Jeff, and took a sip of her own.

"Mum, I was just saying to dad that I think I was bullied because I was clever and they didn't like that and the fact that I have a voice and stood up for myself at times and it's obvious that I get the cleverness from you, mum"

"Your right sweetheart they don't like people who are clever than they are and yes you get that from me your quite right there sweetie" Dixie look at Jeff with a smile.

"That's it stick up for each other, I know Olivia would stick up for me" Jeff pouted

"aww dad, your clever but not as clever as us" Maddie said laughing.

An hour later Sam came back and checked on Maddie to see that she was quite well enough to come home.

"you can go home now Maddie"

"yay" Maddie squealed with delight.

"I'm just going to take your line out hold still" Sam took the line out without a fuss and put it in the sharps bin.

"right I don't want to see you here again, alright?" Maddie nodded

"Yes aunty Sam, thank you for looking after me" Maddie hugged Sam who gave her a tight hug back.

"thanks for everything Sam" Dixie said politely.

"cheers Sam" Jeff said before he left.

The Colliers left the ED and headed to pick Olivia up from her friends . once they picked Olivia up they went to Domino's Pizza and ordered a Pizza to take away.

Once they got home they settled on the sofa and cuddled up eating pizza watching TV enjoying family time and for once Maddie forgot all about that bullying and enjoyed herself and enjoyed being with her family. Maddie snuggled closer to her mother who put her arm round her and kissed the top of her head. Olivia was very much a daddy girl so she snuggled up with Jeff who held his little girl tight. Both parents loved both children but Maddie was very much like her mother and Olivia was very much like Jeff.

"Thank you for Dinner" Maddie said getting up and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and Olivia followed her older sister's footsteps and kissed her father.

"You're welcome girls" Jeff kissed Maddie and Olivia before they snuggled back down. Maddie snuggled up to her mother and laid her head on her chest and Olivia did the same with Jeff as they watched Despicable me giggling throughout the show. Dixie turned her head to look at Jeff who caught Dixie look at him so he looked back at her and smiled.

"I love you," Dixie mouthed to Jeff.

"I love you too," Jeff, mouthed back to his wife.

Jeff reached his arm out to Dixie so he could hold her hand so she reached her hand out and Jeff took it and held it tight as they watched the movie holding hands.

* * *

I think this chapter is a bit corny and well cheesy but I kind of loved it.


	18. Chapter 18

I am now introducing Iain a bit earlier than planned but I was dying to bring him in to this story. A couple of these ideas came from my amazing friend Chantelle again so thank you to my good friend for the ideas.

A few days later Steve had retired and so Dixie requested a replacement and a few days later Iain arrived at the ambulance bay and strutted into the staff area where Jeff, Dixie and Norman were sitting silently with Dixie filling in paper work and Jeff was reading the newspaper whilst Norman stared off into space. Iain walked into the room and cleared his throat and everyone turned round and glared at him.

"Iain, the new paramedic" he said seeing the confused look on their faces.

"Welcome Iain I'm Norman" Norman extended his hand that Iain shook.

"Hi I'm Dixie" Dixie looked at the young man that stood in the doorway thinking he seemed rather sure of himself and quite handsome.

"Welcome mate, I'm Jeff. Ok first thing that we need to establish is that you can or can't make a good cup of tea" Iain walked towards the kettle and switched it on asking everyone what he or she would like to drink.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down sipping their cups of tea thinking whether Iain made it correctly and that it tasted good.

"Welcome to the team" Jeff said sighing

"Oh thank god for that," Iain said sighing with relief.

Iain sat down next to Dixie who he thought was quite attractive woman and from where he was sitting, he could not see a wedding band on her left hand so maybe he could be in with a chance. Iain moved closer to Dixie and looked over her shoulder to see that she was doing work rotas.

"Am I going to work with you at some point then?" Iain said placing his hand on her leg under the table.

"yes, you will at some point just not today" Dixie felt rather uncomfortable with Iain sitting this close and the fact that she had only known him for 5 minutes and he was already touching her.

"Can't you swap me with Jeff, I know you want to" Iain whispered to Dixie so only she could hear. Dixie glanced up and looked at Jeff who was very oblivious that the new paramedic was coming on to his wife. However, Jeff saw Iain place his hand on Dixie's leg and she did nothing to stop him, which hurt Jeff.

"No one said my boss was hot," Iain whispered, as he looked Dixie up and down. Dixie turned to look at Iain who winked and then looked away. Jeff saw the little gesture but chose to shrug it off as friendly banter.

A shout came in which brought everyone back to reality "Ok I'll work with Dixie and Jeff you can work with Norman" Iain said brightly.

"Errr Iain I am the one that gives the orders round here ok love"

"Sorry, a bad habit from the army"

"I'll go with Iain and Norman you can go with Jeff" Iain looked a bit happy that Dixie would go with him.

After a few shouts with a couple being hoax's Iain was in the restroom whilst Dixie stood at the sink waiting for the kettle to boil with her back to the entrance so she never heard Iain enter the break room and walk right up behind her and reached out for his cup and stood close to Dixie as they leant against the work surface.

"Fancy a biscuit?" Dixie asked turning to reach for the biscuit time when Iain Pinched Dixie's bottom which caught her by surprise.

"Iain what the hell do you think you doing?"

"I like you Dixie"

Dixie just did not know what to say so he just carried on like normal pretending that she never heard that. Dixie dug deep into the biscuit tin and grabbed a ginger biscuit, which were her favourites and the only things she used to crave when she was pregnant with Maddie. Dixie kept her back to the door but Iain did not move he stayed close to Dixie sipping his tea. Iain nudged Dixie nearly making her spill her tea. Iain placed his arm round Dixie and placed his chin on her shoulder when Jeff walked in angry by what he saw.

"You too make quite the couple," Jeff said bitterly walking into the room. Dixie turned round to see Jeff with anger written across his face.

"Jeff it's not what you think" Dixie said walking over to Jeff and taking a seat next to him.

"Isn't it? I saw everything he did this morning and you did nothing to stop him Dixie" Jeff got up and grabbed a biscuit and just glared at Iain.

"You can have her clearly 13 years of marriage means nothing when a smug, cocky newbie comes along I am out of the picture"

"You and her are married?" Iain said rather shocked.

"Yes, 13 years and see she never even told you that we are married" Jeff shook his head and left the room slamming the door in the process.

"I just presumed you were single because I couldn't see a wedding band on your finger"

"I take it off at work for a thing called health and safety and thanks' a lot" Dixie got up of the sofa and walked out of the break room to see her staff watch her as they clearly heard the conversation.

"What are you all looking at? Shouldn't you be working" Dixie said with tears slipping down her cheeks as she marched towards her office and slammed the door shut.

Jeff stormed out of the ED, out past the pub, and walked to a nearby park where children played happily as their parents caught them at the bottom of the slide or pushing them on swings laughing cheerfully.

Jeff returned to the base to finish the remainder of his shift but he avoided Dixie but sometimes it was hard when she was his boss. Once his shift was finished he grabbed his things out of his locker and got changed quickly and then left the ambulance base and walked home. Dixie stayed in her office the whole time filling paper work trying to take her mind of Jeff. Dixie looked at the clock to see it was time to pick the girls up so she changed out of her uniform and out on the best smile she could muster.

Dixie and the girls arrived home where Maddie ran of upstairs to her room and Olivia did the same leaving Dixie alone with her thoughts. Jeff arrived home and just acted as if Dixie was not the there which hurt her. Dinner was awkward for the Colliers as they ate in silence with the girls looking at them both weirdly. The night was even worse because Jeff grabbed his pillow and a blanket and took it down stairs leaving Dixie to lie in the cold bed alone as she cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on that night Olivia got up out of bed and tip toed to Maddie's room and opened the door whispering "Maddie, are you a wake?" Maddie turned over in bed to see Olivia standing in the doorway with the door open a creek.

"Yeah, what's wrong Livy?" Maddie sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and grabbing her glasses.

"Can I come in?" Maddie nodded and patted the side of the bed for Olivia to sit on. Olivia walked into Maddie's room, closed the door quietly, walked over to Maddie's bed, and sat down.

"So what's wrong?" Maddie asked looking at her younger sister who had a worried look on her face.

"Did you see mum and dad? They were really weird today and I am worried"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, they probably just had a falling out because that's what grownups do" Maddie said placing her arm round Olivia.

"If that's what happens then I don't want to be a grownup Maddie"

"Don't be silly, everything will be alright, ok?" Olivia nodded pouting her lips.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Ok, come on" Maddie lifted up the covers for Olivia to get into bed where they snuggled up under the covers. Maddie took off her glasses and placed them on her nightstand.

"Everything will be alright I promise" Maddie said hugging Olivia before she kissed her goodnight on the forehead and turned over. Olivia stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she felt her eyes getting heavy and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep next to her big sister.

The next day Olivia and Maddie came down stairs to see Jeff fast asleep on the sofa.

"What's dad doing there?" Olivia whispered to Maddie who shrugged "I don't know".

Olivia moved closer to Jeff and prized his eyes open, which woke him up.

"Daddy, why are you sleeping on the sofa?" Olivia asked simply.

"Oh I ...Stayed up late and didn't want to wake mummy that's all" Maddie raised her eyebrow at her father.

"Oh ok daddy" Olivia said sweetly before she went into the kitchen with Maddie following closely behind to Help Olivia who grabbed 2 glasses and went to the fridge and got the orange juice out and passed it to Maddie who poured herself a drink and Olivia a drink and took the drinks into the lounge and took a sip and sat on the sofa with Jeff.

Dixie came down stairs to see Jeff and the girls sitting on the sofa snuggled up watching sponge bob square pants. Maddie saw her mother walk into the lounge and she could see that her mother looked tired and she had clearly cried herself to sleep last night. Maddie got up off the sofa, walked into the kitchen, and leant against the door frame watching her mother.

"Are you alright mum?" Maddie asked moving from the door frame and walked into the kitchen and over to her mother.

"I am fine sweetheart" Dixie walked over to Maddie, kissed the top of her head, and carried on loading the dishwasher.

"Mum, why did dad sleep on the sofa last night?" Maddie asked looking at her mother who had her back to her so she could not see her expression.

"Oh... he just stayed up late and probably didn't want to wake me up that's all sweetie" Dixie said turning to look at her daughter.

"That's what dad said but I don't believe it," Maddie said looking at her mother placing her hand on her hips.

"Everything is fine, why don't you go and watch sponge bob?" Dixie said wiping the work surface as she looked at her daughter.

"Ok" Maddie said sighing weakly as she looked at her mother one last time with a sad look her face before she walked back into the lounge. Dixie was hurt that Jeff still was not talking to her and the fact that she had to lie to her daughter who knew that something was wrong.

A few hours later Dixie was upstairs cleaning the house whilst Jeff and the girls stayed down stairs watching TV when Maddie felt sharp pain in her ear that had been there all night and now it was hurting even more.

"Dad?"

"Yes princess?"

"My ear really hurts, it's really painful" Maddie began to sob holding her ear.

"It's alright princess, let me have a look" Jeff moved closer to Maddie and took her hand away from her ear so he could have a look.

"Oh dad it really hurts"

"It looks like you have an ear infection princess, it's quite red. Go and tell your mother and she can take you to the doctor" Jeff said.

"Ok" Maddie got up and walked up stairs to find her mother cleaning the bathroom.

"Mum, my ear is really hurting" Maddie said whimpering and holding her ear.

"Oh sweetie let me have a look" Dixie took of the rubber gloves and placed them in the clean and sparkling sink.

"Dad's had a look and he says it looks infected and told me to say you would have to take me to the doctors" Dixie sighed.

"Right, I will phone them" Dixie walked off, dialled the doctor's number, and booked an appointment with a DR.

"Ok we have an appointment in an hour, alright sweetie, come on I'll get you some calpol" Maddie nodded holding her ear as she followed her mother to the medicine cabinet.

"Here we are sweetie" Dixie gave Maddie the calpol and she took it straight away.

The time went quick for Dixie because soon enough it was time to take Maddie to the doctors.

"Ok sweetheart, I am just taking your sister to the Dr so you will stay with your father" Olivia nodded at her mother.

"I'm taking Maddie to the Dr's won't be long" Dixie said to Jeff who just nodded and said a brief "Ok" and that was it. Dixie grabbed her keys off the side, left the house, and headed to the doctors.

A few minutes later Dixie and Maddie arrived at the Dr's and waited at reception to be checked in.

"Hello, how can I help" the young blonde receptionist asked politely.

"Hi my daughter Maddie Collier has an appointment at 11:00"

"Ok great take a seat" Dixie thanked the girl leading Maddie to the seating area. Once they sat down Maddie sat next to her mother and rested her head on her mother as she held her ear. Everyone in the Dr has looked round quickly sharing small smiles at each other.

"Maddie Collier please" Dr Jones said in a rather sing song voice.

Dixie and Maddie jumped up and followed the doctor into a door off a long corridor.

"So how can I help you today?" the doctor asked looking at them both with a polite smile.

"Well I think my daughter has a slight ear infection," Dixie said as Maddie leant on her mother holding her ear.

"Ok, I will just take a look ok Maddie?" Maddie nodded letting go of her ear so the doctor could take a closer look.

"yep m you have inner ear infection, Ok will write you up some antibiotics which will clear it up in few days and in the meantime keep taking paracetamol" Dixie nodded.

"Ok here we are so up to 1to 2 sprays 3 times a day into the infected ear" the doctor handed Dixie the prescription and said a polite goodbye as they both left thanking the doctor for her help.

Dixie and Maddie hopped back into the car and they drove to the chemist and parked up outside and walked into their local chemist. Dixie signed and ticked the under 16 box and handed the counter staff the prescription who took it the dispenser who began to type away. Dixie and Maddie took a seat and again Maddie cuddled up to her mother who placed her arms round Maddie.

"My ear hurts mum" Maddie began to whine.

"I know it does sweetie, It's alright sweetheart, the antibiotics will make it better baby but we just have to wait for it" Dixie tried soothing her daughter.

"For Maddie Collier" the girl called out smiling at them both and handing Dixie the prescription telling her their address and the instructions.

They left the chemist and drove back home where Maddie walked into the lounge and sat down grabbing a blanket wrapping it round her tight. Jeff asked Maddie how it went and she told him it was an infected ear and she had an antibiotic spray. Jeff got up and walked into the kitchen making himself a drink.

"You were right Jeff, she had an infected ear," Dixie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I know" Jeff said walking back into the lounge taking a sip of his drink as he walked into the lounge and sat back down. Dixie sighed she could not take much more of this she needed to get out.


	20. Chapter 20

Dixie grabbed her mobile that was charging on the kitchen side, opened a blank message, and typed a message to Zoe.

"Hey Zo, fancy a cheeky drink, now of course?" that was all Dixie needed because seconds later Zoe text back saying yes and that she would meet her at the pub outside work. Dixie text back and told her she would be there in five.

Dixie walked into the lounge and walked over to Jeff trying not to block his view of the TV.

"I'm meeting Zoe for drinks now, I don't know what time I will be back" Dixie never gave Jeff time to reply because she was already kissing both girls and out of the door.

Dixie arrived at the pub and looked round for Zoe who was sitting in their usual corner with two drinks already waiting.

"So, everything alright?" Zoe asked Dixie as she walked over and took a seat opposite her best friend.

"Not really no, that's why I text really"

"Why what's happened?"

" Iain the bloody idiot started flirting with me the other day and well Jeff saw most of it and he hasn't spoken to me properly since" Dixie took a sip of her red wine sighing with relief.

"Oh you're joking what an idiot, so he has been ignoring you even in front of the girls?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Yeah in front of the girls, that's another thing Maddie, has an ear infection and Jeff told Maddie to tell me that I needed to take her to the doctors. He couldn't tell me himself or even take his own daughter"

"Oh Dix, I'm sorry he's acting like this and I am sure he will come round. Just give him time"

"He's just driving me mad; oh I'm sorry to moan to you "Dixie sighed.

"Don't be silly. He loves you he really does Dix and you are meant to be together and don't let one stupid man ruin it"

"Your right, thank you" Dixie got out her phone and checked it for the fifth time since she arrived at the pub.

"That's the 5th time you have checked that thing" Zoe snatched the phone of the table and opened it to see a picture of Jeff with his arms around the girls who were clearly giggling.

"Cute picture" Dixie tried to get the phone out of Zoe's hands but Zoe kept moving it away so Dixie gave up. Zoe opened a text message began to text Jeff.

"I know you won't read this or you probably will just read it and ignore it but I want to say I love you and I'm sorry. Sitting with Zoe having a nice time but my mind is on you and I keep checking my phone every minute in the hope that you will text me anything even if it is a brief hello I will be home soon Dix xxx" Zoe sent the message handing Dixie her phone back. With a huge smirk on her face

"Oh what have you done now" Dixie took the phone out of Zoe's hand and opened her text messages to see that Zoe had sent Jeff a message. Dixie felt butterflies in her stomach in the hope that Jeff would text back.

Zoe and Dixie talked about old times having a laugh remembering things they got up to years ago. When Dixie's phone vibrated on the table waking them up from their old memories.

"Open it Dix, what's he say" Dixie nervously grabbed her phone and opened it seeing that Jeff had text her back. Dixie opened the message.

"Dix, I'm sorry and I love you too. I know Iain was the one and I have been a complete idiot who should have believe my gorgeous wife of 13 wonderful years but, I hope I haven't lost you Dix. Have a good time princess and I will see you at home and I love you. J xxx

Dixie smiled and handed her phone to Zoe who read the message and then handed it back to Dixie.

"Well you better go; your gorgeous hubby is waiting for you along with your beautiful girls. Go" Zoe, said finishing the last of her drink.

Dixie and Zoe walked back to the car park where they said their goodbyes and headed home. Dixie pulled into the drive, parked the car, and walked into the house jumping her keys in their usual place. Dixie could smell something cooking in the oven when she walked in. Dixie walked into the kitchen to see Jeff wiping the work surface with his back to the doorway. Dixie walked over to Jeff and placed her arms round Jeff and hugged him tight from behind.

"Something smells good," Dixie, said kissing his cheek.

Jeff turned round to face Dixie "I'm sorry Princess. I hate not talking to you and I love you. Maddie has been crying for you because her ear has been hurting," Jeff said placing a kiss on her lips, which she deepened but pulled out of the kiss to hug Jeff tight.

"I'm sorry to Jeff and I didn't push Iain away, when there has only been one man in my life and that's you stupid. I love you Jeffery Collier, yes sometimes you annoy me but I love you anyway and I wouldn't want anyone else but you Jeff"

"I better go and check on Maddie," Dixie said pulling out of the hug and walked away. Dixie walked into the lounge and sat down next to Maddie who moved so her mother could sit down properly. As soon as Dixie sat down Maddie snuggled up to her mother. Olivia snuggled up to Dixie who wrapped her arms round her daughters. Jeff poked his head round the door to see his girls cuddled up to their mother.

"Mum?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Yes Girls"

"We love you" the girls snuggled even close to Dixie who kissed both girls on the top of their heads.

"I love you too girls"


	21. Chapter 21

**_It was suppose to be a beautiful day. Then the winds came and changed everything...and not just the ED, the hospital buildings, the people had changed too. While the storm had raged, each of them had learned something about friendship and forgiveness, redemption, and some had learned the hardest lesson of all...that life is always fragile, and very often unfair._**

Maddie and Olivia's school had a teacher-training day so Jeff and Dixie had to leave them in the staffroom at the ED with friends who promised to check on then until Jeff and Dixie returned from their shift.

Today was the day of Wales verses Bristol in the football league and Wales was at home so they Ed team expected some hassle and were prepared for it. Mean while Jeff, Dixie, Maddie and Olivia pulled up outside The Ed, locked the car, walked into the quiet Ed, and walked past Noel who was having an argument with Louise about Noel having his little toy figures around the reception.

"I have told you before Noel, I if I see any more of those stupid figures round here I will shove them up your ar... oh Hi girls" Louise said sweetly smiling at Maddie and Olivia who gave a bright smile back.

"Hi Aunty Louise" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Hi. Oh can't we stay with Aunty Louise instead of the break room?" Maddie pleaded.

"No, you are staying in the break room and that's final" Dixie said slightly pushing Maddie making her walk towards the break room. Maddie folded her arms and pouted after not getting her way. Once they reached the break, room Maddie sat on the sofa with Olivia sat next to her getting the family I pad out and began to load a movie.

"Alright, we will be back very soon and don't leave this room or if you do please tell someone girls, well I love you, be good" Dixie placed a kiss on Maddie's head and kissed Olivia's head and walked to the door and gave them one of her no-nonsense face and then left the room to start her shift.

After a few hours, the Ed began to fill up with noisy football fans that started to muck about kicking a football around the reception area. Whilst others shouted at the top of their lungs and stank of beer, singing football songs and others all fuelled up and began to fight against Bristol fans hitting them and kicking and other punching.

"Right Lads that's the second time I am going to have to ask you to stop kicking that football and you and you stop fighting or do you want me to get security" Noel said pointing at 2 young lads punching each other

"Something doesn't feel right Noel," Louise whispered cowering close to Noel as she scanned her way through the sea of people at reception.

"What do you mean; they are just lads mucking about after a football match" Noel said glancing round the crowd.

"I don't know something feels wrong like... something bad is going to happen" Louise said nervously.

"Don't be so stupid" Noel shook his head and carried on checking in the people who had just arrived.

Meanwhile in the break room Maddie and Olivia were getting hungry so Maddie took out some pound coins and told Olivia to stay in the break room whilst Maddie walked round to the vending machine and began to select some snacks. Maddie picked up the snacks and went to walk back into the break room when she heard people shouting and arguing at the top of their voices. Maddie peaked round the corner to see football fans shouting at their rivals pointing fingers and others trying to hold back their friends as they tried to break away from them to fight their rivals. Maddie turned and walked back into the break room and snuggled up to Olivia and went back to the film munching on food. Charlie, Robyn, Sam, Tess and Zoe had poked their heads round to check on the girls.

The violence was now getting out of hand, because a group of lads had now picked up bins and chucked the round the Ed trying to his the other teams and the other teams had now smashed the glass in the Ed, which separated them from the entrance door.

One lad hand now taken out a lighter and began to chuck fireballs at the other team and the fire had now spread to other parts of the hospital.

"Oi, pack it in now, or you won't be seen" Louise said raising her voice.

"Are you sure about that love" a young lad who looked like he belonged in the only way is Essex with his hairstyle and appearance.

"Come on let's do them" another said digging deep into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at people who now began to panic and scream. The other young by took out a gun from his pocket and began to point his gun and began to shoot others from Bristol team. Noel and Louise ducked under the desk and slowly crept out hearing people scream and others shout. The other Bristol fans ran further into the hospital shouting at people who wanted to come towards the reception but soon stopped and ran off to save their lives. Maddie heard the gunshots and the rush of people screaming as they rushed past the break room.

Another gunshot was heard a few spaces from the break room and Maddie began to panic but she had to save Olivia.

"What was that Maddie?" Olivia asked shaking with fear.

"It's nothing but, you need to do what I say ok" Olivia could see the worry in her sisters eyes so she nodded.

"Ok come on" Maddie looked through the glass window and saw people lying on the ground lifeless. Maddie shielding the view from Olivia as she looked for signs of life. Maddie took hold of Olivia's hand and slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly poking her head round feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Maddie and Olivia crept round the corner seeing it was ok so they walked towards the cubicles to see it was empty. The lights in the cubical area had been switched off so it was dark, Maddie and Olivia were not looking where they were going when they tripped over something which sent them falling to the floor. Maddie's glasses fell off and skidded across the floor. Olivia sat up but could feel she had put her hands into something that was wet and slippery; she looked at her hands to see them covered in some read liquid. Maddie got up but her view was not that great without her glasses. Maddie looked round trying to find her glasses, which were in the middle of the room. Olivia looked down to see she was now covered in this mysterious red liquid. Maddie squinted seeing her glasses in the middle of the floor so she got up slipping but she caught her footing, walked over her glasses, and put them on and looked down at herself to make sure she had not hurt herself.

"Oh my god" Maddie whispered to herself seeing she was covered blood.

Olivia got up and slipped but caught her footing and turned round behind her to see a nurse laying lifeless in the middle of the floor with a guns hot wound between the eyes and her blood spilling all over the floor.

Olivia screamed and began to sob when Maddie rushed over and placed her hand over her sister's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shhhh, please be quite they'll hear us" Maddie whispered and Olivia nodded with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Another gunshot was heard just round the corner from where Maddie and Olivia were now standing. Maddie pulled Olivia over to an empty cubical, shoved her under the bed, and then joined her. Olivia was now shaking with fear.

"Everything will be ok, but please be quite" Maddie wrapped her arm round Olivia who was shaking with fear and tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

I hope that was alright because I wanted to make it dramatic and there is more to come so watch this space...


	22. Chapter 22

Noel, Tess, Louise and Zoe were in Zoe's office when the gunshots were going off and Zoe took it at this moment to call the police and they told her that the whole hospital was now on shut down. Therefore, no one could go in and on one can come out.

Jeff and Dixie were now nearing the end of their shift when they pulled up outside the Ed to see police with yellow police tape round the entrance to the Ed. Jeff stopped the ambulance and jumped out slamming the door shut. Dixie got out of the ambulance, shut the door, and walked round to Jeff and they walked over to a police officer who stood at ease keeping an eye on everything and everyone.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked looking round at the crowds that have gathered and at the police officer.

The officer looked at Jeff and Dixie seeing they were paramedics before he said anything to them" There are 2 shooters in the hospital and the hospital is on lock down so, no one is allowed in or aloud out I'm afraid," the officer was the chief of police

Jeff and Dixie looked at each other panicking as they thought about the girls. "Jeff the girls are inside" Dixie said with panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" the officer asked seeing Dixie and Jeff share a worried glance.

"Our daughters are inside, they are 10 and 6 years old," Dixie said.

"Right, we will send in a squad inside the hospital to clear each wing of the hospital and I will radio through to make sure they look out for your girls," the chief said grabbing his radio and walked away to a group of police officers who sat looking at screens and monitoring the phone lines.

"That's not good enough Jeff, by the time they have checked all the wings the girls could be dead" Dixie began to sob and Jeff pulled her into him and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't be stupid Dix, the girls are fine and if, I know Maddie she's protecting Olivia and they are hiding inside the hospital somewhere safe and they will get to us somehow" Jeff said placing a kiss on the top of Dixie's head.

They looked at the ED doors with the other people who were sobbing and panicking with fear with the yellow line that stood between them and the shooters.

Dixie looked round at the crowd and at the officers for a few moments before she moved from Jeff and stepped closer to the yellow line and within moments, she had ducked under and rushed through the Ed doors. People called out to her to come back and Jeff screaming her name but she did not care she had to get her girls.

The police went rushing after Dixie but she went behind reception and ducked as far as she could go, Dixie watched as the police walked past reception without a glance behind the reception area.

Meanwhile inside the ED Maddie and Olivia had not moved and stayed under s cubical bed until they were sure that the shooters had moved on. Maddie got up out from under the bed, poked her head round the curtain, and looked round the cubicles to only hear nothing but silence and no sign of movement.

"Ok, come on" Maddie whispered to Olivia who shook her head.

"I'm not moving, she's dead that lady is dead and we will be next I am not moving" Olivia said with absolute terror.

"It's ok, do you trust me?" Maddie asked quietly and Olivia nodded and looked up at Maddie who stood in front of her still covered in that woman's blood.

"Ok good , It is safe to move and we can move to a safer place instead of her" Olivia got up and took Maddie's out stretched hand and they slowly left the cubical and walked further into the hospital looking round corners and hiding behind cupboards when they heard sounds.

There it was another gunshot and another sound of people screaming and pleading for them to stop. Maddie and Olivia stopped in their tracks when they heard the gunshot on the second floor. Maddie squeezed Olivia's hand and carried on walking looking round the once full hospital that now had become a ghost hospital.

Maddie and Olivia were now on the second floor when Maddie stopped dead in her tracks and Olivia walked right into her.

"What are you...?" Olivia never got to finish her sentence because Maddie place her hand over Olivia's mouth and looked round the second floor for somewhere to hide. Maddie saw a supply cupboard panicking when she heard footsteps coming her way. Maddie took hold of Olivia's hand, shoved her into the cupboard, and shut the door quietly behind her.

"What's happening, why are we in here?" Olivia said looking round at the supplies.

"Shhh, they are just round the corner," Maddie said placing a finger to her lips. The supply cupboard had a glass window so Maddie could see what was happening.

"Holy crap" Maddie mumbled to herself, as she could see they were coming their way.

"Olivia, get down they are coming" Maddie ordered bending down enough so she could still see the shooters.

"I want mum and dad," Olivia mumbled sitting on the floor bringing her knees to her chest and hugging herself tight.

"I know, but please be quite," Maddie whispered.

Both girls could hear the shoots walking by telling each other jokes and talking the Mickey out of people who pleaded with them not to shoot them.

"Did you see that girl pleading for us not to shoot her that was so funny?" the young lad said laughing.

Maddie crawled on her hands and knees over to Olivia and placed her arms round her tight. Maddie looked at Olivia with a frown on her face.

"Oh please save us, please help us please," Olivia, said quietly repeatedly sobbing.

_**For most people, the Hospital is a scary place. A hostile place, a place where bad things happen, most people would prefer church, or school, or home, but we grew up here. While mum and dad were on shouts. We learned to read in the Ambulance station, we coloured with crayons on old ER charts. Hospital was our church, our school, our home: Hospital was our safe place, our sanctuary. We love it here...correction Loved it here.**_ (Maddie's thoughts in the hospital supply cupboard on second floor)

* * *

I hope that was alright and yes there is a whole lot more to come so please stay with this story , thank you


	23. Chapter 23

Dixie stayed where she was waiting for the police to come back and a few moments later, they walked by talking on the radios and disappeared through the double doors. Dixie took this moment to move out of her hiding place and looked round the Reception area to see several bed bodies lying on the floor. Dixie took a deep breath, walked through to the staffroom, opened the door, and saw that it was empty and everything was left around. Maddie's bag was on the floor, Olivia's school book was lying on the table, and the static from the television flickered round the room. Dixie took one last look round the room before she shut the door.

Dixie walked round to the cubicles to see Sarah a nurse and good friend lying on the floor covered in her own blood from the gunshot wound to her head. Dixie placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out and crying. Dixie wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and carried on looking round the cubicles only to see that it was empty.

"Please be ok," Dixie said to herself more than anything as she thought about the girls.

Dixie left cubicles and climbed the stairs to the first floor praying she would not run into the shooters. Dixie looked round the first floor to see that it was empty so she climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked quietly round the wing checking under beds and in cupboards. Dixie had looked everywhere and there was one cupboard left. Dixie walked quietly over to the cupboard and looked through the glass to see nothing but something was pulling her to this cupboard and she did not know why.

Dixie slowly opened the door, peaked round first, and looked behind her to make sure that no one was there before she opened the door and walked in slowly closing the door behind her.

Maddie and Olivia were shaking as they held on to each other but Maddie pulled away from Olivia.

"Stay there don't move" Maddie whispered as she crept round the corner with her back against shelves. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest; Maddie was praying that whoever that was could not hear her heart pounding this loudly.

Dixie crept round slowly to stop as she heard breathing around the corner. Dixie walked closer and stopped for a few seconds before she peered round the corner to see Maddie.

"MUM" Maddie said throwing herself at her mother and wrapping her arms round her tight and Dixie sobbed holding on to Maddie.

"Thank god, are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" Dixie kissed Maddie on the top of her head before she brought her in for another bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Maddie said repeatedly as she held on to her mother.

"Where's Olivia" Dixie began to panic.

"She's ok, come with me" Maddie brought her mother round another corner right in the back of the cupboard to see Olivia holding herself tightly with her eyes closed.

"Olivia" Dixie said softly before she bent down and touched Olivia's leg which made her jump and made her open her eyes.

"MUM" Olivia said practically throwing herself at her mother holding on to her tight and cried on her mother's shoulder. Maddie looked on as her sister and mother hugged each other. Dixie looked over at Maddie and held her right arm out for Maddie to join in on the hug, which she did straight away.

"I'm so glad that you are alright" Dixie kissed both girls.

Another gunshot was heard through the hospital just as an officer in black came charging through the cupboard with a gun pointing out ready for use.

"All clear second floor, I have found the paramedic and her daughters," he said into his radio lowering his weapon.

"Have you found the shooters, we heard another gunshot moments ago?" Dixie asked

"we have found one of the shooters who tried to run so, we had to shoot him in the arm which soon stopped him and he is now being taken to St James until he is able to be charged with murder" the other said bluntly.

"Come on it's not safe here," the officer said helping Dixie get off the floor. Maddie and Olivia got up and held on to Dixie.

"Ok right nice and quietly "the officer said walking out first gun at the ready and once he was sure it was clear her nodded for them to come out.

"We can't come out, they're going to get us "Olivia said beginning to panic and struggled to breath.

"It's ok sweet heart, look at me and take deep breaths," Dixie said placing either hand on Olivia's shoulders and looked at her daughter.

"It's ok Olivia, I promise" Maddie said stepped closer to Olivia, who turned to look at her sister and nodded and finally her breathing began to slow down.

"You would make a good paramedic, you know" Dixie said looking at Maddie who smiled at her mother.

"I learn from the best, I want to be a paramedic just like, you and dad," Maddie said with a bright smile on her face.

"Come on you three, let's get you out of here and somewhere safe" they slowly followed the officer down the first flight of stairs when a bullet came flying past Maddie and Olivia who screamed.

"Run... now" the officer said staying behind to face the shooter. Dixie, Olivia and Maddie rushed down the stairs when they heard another gunshot, which made then turn in their tracks to see someone getting closer to them.

"Come on girls" Dixie rushed the girls down to the first floor and they hid in a private room under the bed.

Olivia was sobbing and Maddie's breathing became harsh and her chest was tightening and she sounded quiet wheezy. Dixie held on to both girls and told them to be quiet.

"Shhh be quiet, he will hear us" the girls nodded.

"Mum, my chest is tight, I can't breathe" Maddie said placing a hand over her chest. Dixie dug deep into her pocket for her asthma pump but it was not there.

"Stay calm; take nice long deep breaths for me sweetie. Can you do that" Maddie nodded and began to do what her mother said. Dixie tried her other pocket when she felt something in her pocket. She reached in a grabbed it pulling out her mobile.

Dixie dialled the police and told them what happening and the police was outside had tracked the call to the first floor of the hospital.

"Stay on the line" an officer, told Dixie who said she would.

Meanwhile Jeff was no one had been brought out yet to safety when his wife and daughters were inside.

"Sir please stay calm we are doing all we can to get them out but, it will take time," an Officer said holding Jeff back from the yellow line to stop him rushing inside.

The door to the private room opened and a person with black boots came into the room and walked around the bed and over to the on suite bathroom and walked inside to see that it was empty and came back out a moment later and turned to walk out of the room but then they stopped and turned round. Maddie, Olivia and Dixie were panicking as they watched that person stop suddenly instead of walking out of the room.

Seconds later the person reached under the bed and pulled Dixie out from under the bed.

"You're not a Doctor are you?" the man asked pointing a gun in front of her.

"N...o...I'm a... Para... paramedic" Dixie stuttered with her hands in front of her in a surrender pose.

"Oh I am sorry to have troubled you, have a nice day" the man turned away and walked out of the room leaving a shaking Dixie on the floor in fear.

"Maddie, I need you to look through the window to see he has gone" Maddie was still wheezing but she nodded and did was she was asked.

"He's gone"

"Let's go" Dixie said

They left that room, walked carefully along the corridor, and took the steps down to the ground floor.

"Ok don't look down ok girls" both girls nodded as they followed Dixie through to the front doors into the day light and Jeff ducked under the yellow tape and went running over to Dixie and the girls kissing them all and hugging them tight.

* * *

Sorry that was kind of rubbish and not how I planned but I have other ideas for the story so please stay with me and this story. that is my last update for a little while as I am going to be away on holiday but, I will try to update again when I am back. thank you everyone of you wonderful readers :-)


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff pulled away from Dixie and the girls and stood back to look them over. Jeff cast his eyes over Dixie seeing that she was all right but he did not want to take any chances.

"Are you alright Dix?" Jeff asked looking at his wife.

"I'm fine," Dixie, said smiling at Jeff.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked one last time.

"Really I'm fine"

Jeff's eyes left Dixie and landed on Olivia who was sobbing and sucking her thumb. He began to check her over. Olivia never said anything as she continued to suck her thumb with tears slipping down her cheeks and sobbed.

" shhh ...It's ok princess" Jeff said bending down and picking Olivia up and held her tight as she continued to suck her thumb and her sobs had now turned into whimpers.

Jeff checked Maddie over with Olivia still in his arms whimpering as he checked Maddie to make sure that she was all right and not harmed. Maddie rolled her eyes at her father as he continued to check her over.

"Who's blood?" Jeff said pointing at Olivia's side and Maddie's top.

"It's not ours; it's somebody else's who didn't make it out" Maddie said whispering making sure Olivia did not hear not wanting to start her crying again.

"I'm glad that you are alright" Jeff placed a kiss on the top of Maddie's head and held her close. Norman and Ian came rushing over after hearing the news.

"Is everyone alright?" Norman asked looking at the Colliers. Jeff thanked him for his concern but everyone was all right and they were going home.

"I'm glad you're all ok," Ian said smiling before he walked away with Norman following closely behind.

"Let's go home girls," Jeff said still carrying Olivia who now had nestled into his arms and fell asleep. Whilst Dixie placed her, arm round Maddie as they walked to the car.

"Sorry before you leave I want to make sure that your girls are ok" one of the officers said as they rushed up to them.

"Oh they are fine, but thank you," Dixie said smiling at the young officer.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at Maddie the time.

"I'm fine really," Maddie said sweetly

"Ok, if you're sure. Here's my card if you need anything or someone to talk to" the young officer handed Dixie the card before he walked off.

A week after the shooting Maddie and Olivia went back to school and for usual it Maddie was dreading going back to school knowing that those girls would come after her again but, ever since Maddie had told her parents they told the head mistress and everything was sorted with but Maddie knew they wouldn't stop.

So Monday morning Jeff and Dixie dropped the girls off before they head to work and like always they said their goodbyes and they parted leaving Maddie watching as her parents drove away and Olivia had already run off with her friends. Maddie took a deep breath and started walking into the school looking round at cliques who consisted of the nerds, freaks, athletic group and of course, there was the popular crowd, which left Maddie feeling the outcast. Maddie walked into the school and opened her locker and began putting her things in the locker and grabbed her books for the first 2 lessons and hung her bag up and closed the locker. Maddie walked past the busy hall full of students in her own little content world not expecting Emily to chuck her slushy in her face. Maddie gasped as felt a cold red slushy thrown into her face and covered her top half in the red liquid.

"That's for telling mummy and daddy on us, you little grass" Emily said coldly as she looked at Maddie who was now shivering and looking down at herself now covered in red slushy.

"Tell on us again grass and you'll be sorry" Emily's friend said pointing her finger at her. Maddie could feel the tears slip down her cheeks as she stood in front of fellow class mates who laughed at her and congratulated Emily who gave an evil smile at Maddie before she walked away feeling pleased with herself.

Maddie rushed off into the toilets where she looked into the mirror and saw her top half covered in the red liquid. Maddie took off her glasses feeling the red liquid sting her eyes so she turned on the cold tap and placed her glasses on the sink filling her hands with water she poured the water on her face hoping it would stop the stinging.

Maddie continued to splash her face with the cold water for a few more minutes until she looked into the mirror to see her face was no longer covered in slushy but, her school shirt was still covered in the sticky red liquid. Maddie put on her glasses and took out her phone, scrolled down the numbers on her phone, pressed the button, and dialled hoping they would answer.

"Maddie?" Dixie said confused.

"Mum" Maddie began to sob hearing her mother voice.

"What's the matter sweetheart?, everything alright?" Dixie said concerned hearing Maddie crying.

"No... Emily...chucked a slushy... For telling you about her bullying me" Maddie managed to say through all the crying. "I just want to go home, please come and get me," Maddie begged.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be alright and I'm sorry but I can't come and get you sweetie because me and your father are at work, it won't be long until school finishes for the day" Dixie felt guilt for not going to collect Maddie who clearly needed her.

"Please mum... please," Maddie pleaded

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't"

"Fine, thanks for caring mum" Maddie hung up on Dixie quickly shoving her phone back into her pocket and closing it.

Maddie began to sob feeling angry, upset and hurt that her mother was not coming to get her out of this hell.

The bell rang for the start of first period. Maddie wiped her eyes, looked at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the toilets, and headed to English her only salvation and escape out of her miserable life pretending to live the life of the great authors Emily Dickenson and Emily Bronte and may other greats.

* * *

I used the slushy bit from Glee in this chapter and I hope you liked it readers.

Please check out my new story called: Nothing in this world will ever break my heart again and pretty please review that story and of course this one too pretty please.


	25. Chapter 25

Home time came round quickly for Maddie as she walked outside to the entrance to see Jeff waiting outside for her.

"Dad, you're picking us up today?" Maddie asked confused.

"Yep, your mother has to work late so, you are stuck with me I'm afraid"

"I'm glad it's you picking us up dad, as I am not happy with mum"

"I know princess; I was there when you called her"

"Oh" Maddie blushed.

"Never mind it's between you and your mother, but I want you to apologise because it did upset her, what happened to your uniform Maddie?" Jeff placed his arm round Maddie who hugged her father when Olivia came rushing over.

"Nothing to worry about" Maddie said forcing a bright smile on her face.

"Daddy" Olivia said cheerfully as she rushed over to Jeff and wrapped her arms round him tight and Jeff placed a kiss on the top of Olivia's head.

"Where's mummy?" Olivia asked as she let go of Jeff and looked round.

"Mummy has to work late, so I was thinking how about we go to the cinema and then go to pizza hut?" Jeff asked looking at both girls expressions changed with pure excitement.

"Are we really going to the movies dad?" Maddie asked

"Yes we are princess, come on lets go" Jeff opened the car for Maddie and Olivia to sit in the back.

"Are we going home first daddy?" Olivia asked buckling her seat belt up.

"Yeah home first and then movies" Jeff turned on the ignition and checked his mirrors before pulling away and heading home.

Once they were home, Maddie and Olivia got changed out of their school uniform and came rushing down the stairs where Jeff waited checking the time making sure that they had plenty of time.

"Ready girls?" Jeff asked seeing both girls jumping with excitement.

They left the house, jumped into the car, and headed to the cinema where they parked in the multi-storey car park and headed to the cinema where they stood outside looking at the choices. Olivia wanted to see an animated cartoon, Maddie wanted to see a horror movie and Jeff wanted to see an action packed movie. So they chose the new toy story for Halloween. Once they went inside Jeff paid and they headed to the popcorn and chose the sweet popcorn and a drink each.

Soon it was time to go into the cinema. Jeff took hold of Olivia's hand as they walked to screen four where Maddie hand over the tickets to the Lady who stood at the door. Once inside the cinema Maddie chose to sit in the middle so they were not far from the front and not far from the back.

An hour and a half later, they walked out of the cinema with Jeff holding Olivia's hand as they exited the cinema and walked towards Pizza hut.

"Did you enjoy that girls?" Jeff asked looking at his girls who nodded. Olivia was skipping along merrily and Maddie walked along next to Jeff.

Once inside Pizza hut they sat at the table and chose to have a cheese and tomato pizza and Jeff chose a hot and spicy pizza for himself along with a beer.

Half an hour later they were happily eating their pizzas and Maddie and Olivia were chatting happily among themselves about how much they liked the movie. Jeff picked up his phone, opened a new text message, and typed a quick message to Dixie.

Hey babe took the girls to the cinema and out for pizza. I hope work is all right and cannot wait for you to get home. Miss and love you

Jeff put his phone down, began to nibble on his pizza, and took a sip of beer sighing as the liquid poured down his throat.

Mean while Dixie was sitting at the back of the ambulance holding a cup of warm tea with Norman when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Dixie took the phone out of her pocket to see she had a message from Jeff so, she opened it and read the message and a smiled began to form on her lips.

"What's got you smiling?" Norman asked turning to see Dixie with a bright smile upon her lips.

"Jeff's took the girls out to the cinema and then out to pizza"

"Oh I see, I am sure the girls loved that. I bet it sucks being here right now," Norman said before he took a sip of tea.

"Yeah it does but, I love working with you Norman," Dixie said sweetly.

"Are you going to text him back because all you have done so far is talk about Jeff and of course the girls and It's clear that you miss them" Dixie looked at Norman before she opened a text message on her phone and typed a reply to Jeff.

Hi babe, I bet the girls loved that little surprise you wonderful man. I love you and miss you too. I cannot wait to come home, not long now. xxxx

Mean while Jeff and the girls had finished their pizzas, had chosen their deserts, and were now waiting for the deserts.

"Thank you for taking us out dad" Maddie said moving closer to her father so she could hug her father who cuddled her back.

"You're welcome Princess, I'm glad you're having a good time" Jeff said placing a kiss on the top of Maddie's head.

Once they had finished their food, Jeff paid the bill and they headed home with full stomachs.

"When's mum going to be home daddy?" Olivia asked

"Not long now sweetheart" Jeff said looking at Olivia in his rear view mirror.

They arrived home where the changed into their PJ's and Olivia went off to bed as it was past her bed time leaving Maddie and Jeff sitting on the sofa watching TV cuddled up on the sofa when the front door opened and was shut quietly and a pair of keys were placed where they usually go.

"Hey, I'm home" Dixie said walking in to the lounge and collapsing on the sofa.

"Mum" Maddie said cheerfully throwing herself at her mother.

"Hi baby" Dixie placed her arms round Maddie.

"Yuck, Mum you smell like hospital"

"Thanks sweetie but, I do work at the hospital," Dixie said chuckling.

"Ok, I'm going to bed" Maddie said cuddling her mother one last time and hugged her father before saying goodnight.

Once Maddie had gone to bed, Jeff opened his arms for Dixie to snuggling up to. Dixie kissed Jeff passionately on the lips before she snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you Dix and the girls missed you," Jeff said playing with Dixie's hair, which always soothed her.

"I missed you too and the girls. I love you Jeff"

"I love you too Dix"


	26. Chapter 26

I have used some of last Saturday's episode in this chapter, of course, I have changed it to fit this story, and I hope it works well and that you like it.

* * *

Today was Jeff, Dixie's 13-year wedding anniversary but Jeff woke up in a foul mood since he got up out of bed this morning so he angrily picked up the phone and called his sister to see if she could have the girls. All Jeff wanted was to spend time alone with Dixie on their anniversary.

"Hey Sis, I was wondering if you could possibly have the girls over night?" Jeff asked as he filled the kettle and flicked the switch.

"Oh I'm sorry Jeff, I am already out that night but, it had been any other time I would have had my gorgeous nieces" Jeff's sister sighed as she really wanted to have her nieces over night.

"It's alright, don't worry" Jeff said pouring the hot water into his mug and then adding some to Dixie's drink.

"What's the occasion?" Sarah asked wondering.

"It's our 13-year wedding anniversary"

"Oh really wow, god has it been that long?. Oh look at me I will let you go bye baby brother" Jeff said his goodbye and then put the phone down.

Jeff took the 2 drinks into the lounge were Dixie was sitting and handed one to her and then sat down and took a sip of his tea thinking who he was going to get to baby sit for the girls when it hit him he could ask some work colleagues.

"Mum, have you seen my school top?" Maddie called down stairs

"It's on your bed, with your other things Love" Dixie called back shaking her head and going back to putting the washing in the washing machine.

Jeff sat at the table reading a paper getting even more irate by the second and everything thing that never used to bug him was now annoying him.

"Mummy, where's my school shoes?" Olivia called out as she searched her room for the missing shoes.

"They are where you always leave them Olivia" Dixie called out.

"Oh for god sake make them stop yelling" Jeff said as he placed the paper on the table and now held his heads in his hands rubbing his temples.

"What's gotten into you this morning, you're so miserable today and please try to cheer up before our shift in an hour or so"

"I'm fine," Jeff snapped.

"And a happy anniversary to you too" Dixie mumble under her breath as she left the room leaving Jeff to nurse his headache.

Half an hour later Jeff and Dixie were ready to leave for work but they were now waiting for the girls. Olivia came down stairs a few minutes later and stood with her parents.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Jeff said pointing to the stairs.

"I don't know Jeff, just calm down for goodness sake"

"Maddie, what the hell are you doing up there? Come on hurry up" Jeff yelled up the stairs and a few minutes later Maddie came rushing down the stairs.

"What were you doing up there?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"I couldn't find my English book" Maddie looked at Dixie where they shared a look.

That morning they took the girls to school, said their goodbyes, and told them that one of them would pick the girls up or someone from work would pick them up. Jeff and Dixie arrived at work and changed in to their green work uniforms. Dixie walked out of the locker room, walked towards the ambulance, and began the checks. Jeff walked towards the break room and made the teas then left carrying the drinks with him and handed Dixie a cup of tea.

"I'm just going out" Jeff went to walk away but Dixie spoke.

"Where are you going?" Dixie asked eyeing Jeff suspiciously

"God, Do I have to run everything by you?" Jeff snapped before he stormed off. Dixie sighed as she watched Jeff leave the ambulance bay.

Jeff walked into the ED and walked over to reception to see that there was a massive queue and Louise was already on the phone and Noel was dealing with a line of angry patients so Jeff just walked past and headed towards cubicles where he saw Sam and Tom standing at the nurse's station.

"Hey, you guys what are you doing after work?" Jeff asked

"Nothing really, Why?" Tom asked

"We'll it's mine and Dixie's wedding anniversary and well I wanted to have some time alone with her Dixie and well I was wondering if you could baby sit the girls?"

"Oh yeah I would love to" Sam said instantly

"Really that would be great, is that alright with you Tom?"

"Oh it's fine honestly, at least you know they are in good hands" Tom chuckled.

"Very true. Would you be able to pick them up from school at three? They go to St Mary's school"

"I know where that is, sure no problem because we finish at half 2 today. Would you like us to have the girls over night and we could drop them home to grab some things then take them to ours?" Sam asked

"that would be great thank you both so much for this" Jeff shook Toms hand and thank Sam and handed her his number in case of an emergency before he walked away and headed and back to the ambulance bay.

Jeff walked back into the ambulance bay when he saw Dixie talking to Rita the new nurse who joined a week ago and who Jeff was not too keen on.

"So the miserable wonder returns," Rita said sarcastically to Jeff

"What's she doing here?" Jeff pointed to Rita

"She's with us on shift, didn't I tell you? well anyway she's with us the whole day"

"Oh fantastic" Jeff said sarcastically before he climbed into the driver's side of the ambulance and shut the door slamming it shut.

"Is he always like that?" Rita asked shaking her head.

"Yeah...pretty much"

A shout came in about a block of flats and a young couple who lived on the four floor so the team jumped into the ambulance with Jeff driving and Dixie the passenger seat and Rita in the back as they rushed along and made to the flats and climbed the stairs were they saw the door already open and walked in to silence as they looked round when Dixie called out.

"He's in here Jeff" Jeff walked into the lounge to see Dixie already on the floor doing her job.

Rita left them to it and looked round the flat seeing it was damp, dingy place that needed cleaning and a seriously need of redecorating. When a young girl came over to Rita and Rita looked her over for track marks and saw that the girl was pregnant.

A while later Rita was trying to help the young girl who was getting rather distressed and getting angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do with my baby, I saw you look for track marks on me because presume that I am using"

"No I am just trying to help and think about what's best for the baby" Rita back away from girl who was becoming even more distressed.

In the other room Jeff and Dixie could hear Rita, the young girl talking, and their voices rising as they spoke. Jeff looked at Dixie to see that she also could hear them. They share a knowing glance as they continued to listen.

The shout was over when they were told to leave by the young man who they helped but just wanted them to go away.

"Nice one Rita, if you had kept your stupid opinions to yourself we wouldn't be leave" Jeff said bluntly.

Another shout came through a few minutes later with a man involved in a machinery incident. They team headed to the shout.

"Oh this is so fast Jeff, look that old woman is speeding past us and we are the ones on a shout not her," Rita said looking out the window.

"I can't believe that you just insulted Jeff's driving" Dixie shook her head in bewilderment.

"Oh I'm sorry should I have said something like ...oh Jeff you're driving so fast. You're the fasted I have ever had"

The ride to the shout was quiet until they pulled up at the shout and jumped out of the ambulance and rushed over to the man trapped into a machine screaming in pain. Dixie rushed off first to the gentlemen ad began to put a line in his arm. Jeff spoke to the fire crew who gave him not so good news.

"Dix" Jeff said calling Dixie over and she came rushing over.

"It's not looking so good Dix, they said that they will have to take it apart piece by piece and this could cause well..."

"Ok, I will stay with Rita" Dixie went to head back to Rita when Jeff took hold of her arm.

"Dix, wait... I'm sorry I know I have been a complete jerk and especially today on our day and I want to make it up to you"

"I don't think this is the right place or time Jeff... I better get back to Rita" Dixie walked away leaving Jeff to watch her go and never look back. Jeff watched Dixie treat this scared, worried man thinking that is my wife, and I am so proud of her and love her with every fibre of my being.


End file.
